vuelve a vivir
by vampire andrea
Summary: Sakura murió a manos de Sasuke de la forma mas fea que se pudieron imaginar sus amigos, Itachi a decidido resucitarla con ayuda de Pain, haciendoce responsable de ella pero el estar con sakura ...el también volverá a vivir. Naruto la quiere de vuelta y no solo ira por Sasuke si no también por la persona a quien mas ama...Sakura- ¿Itasaku o Narusaku? -Advertencia: Goore-
1. el horror de Sakura

Y hay estaba yo bajo la lluvia que caía sin piedad sobre nosotros mirarte a ti chiquilla de cabellos rosados que son tan unicos y delicados como una flor de cerezo con las puntas teñidas de tu preciosa sangre que salía como cascada de todo tu pequeño cuerpo, tiñendo del hermoso rojo carmesí que tu sangre poseía a todo tu cuerpo como un manto rojo que era destruido y diluido por el agua, me dio pena...ver todo lo ocurrido sin detener lo que sucedía pero cuando quise intervenir ya era tarde, me imagino el dolor que debes sufrir al haber sido mutiladas tus extremidades rápidamente con su katana, cerré los ojos cuando tus gritos comenzaron a salir de tus labios como única forma de pedir ayuda en esos momentos...pero nadie te escucho a excepción de nosotros 2 pero ...cuando tuve el valor de abrir mis ojos nuevamente la escena que se presentaba frente a mis ojos era peor que la anterior en mi opinión...el parecía divertirse rebanado y rasgando tu cuerpo como si fuera un juego, fue extraño...dejaste de gritar y eso pareció desanimarlo haciendo que se alejara de ti...satisfecho de tu sufrimiento

aun escondido te mire a la cara, uno de tus ojos te lo había sacado en su "juego macabro" pero me di cuenta que con el que te quedaba,lo mirabas con una amarga tristeza y un dolor insoportable...tus ojos tan expresivos lo demostraban con gran transparencia, con solo verte pude sentir tus emociones y no quería...no quería sentir tan potente tristeza y dolor que le profesabas a ese chico con alma oscura y ojos fríos llenos de odio y en los de el me di cuenta que no lamentaba mutilarte ni dejarte morir.

¿porque lo hiciste? enfrentarte a el con intenciones puras fue tu perdición, el tiene la mente nublada por el odio y tu eras la persona que impedía que cumpliera su venganza...matarme, ¿quien era el? ese chico de mirada fría y que mostraba poca piedad al mundo...es mi hermano Sasuke

quería dejar de mirarte eh irme pero no podía, tu sola debilidad, fragilidad y soledad me impulsaban a quedarme contra mi voluntad, sin pensar en mis actos me había acercado a ti y te vi mejor, con mas claridad...te había cortado el brazo izquierdo y la mano de este por aparte...y otra desde tu medio muslo derecho hasta tu pantorrilla y desde esta hasta tu pie y en el momento en que yo me había decidido a cerrar los ojos, el te había cortado por la mitad...arrancándote parte de la columna...verte era peor que un asesinato común...vi tu rostro y al parecer tu ojo derecho fue arrancado con brusquedad y al no verlo entre tus miembros,supongo que el se lo había llevado consigo, dejándote solo uno...

dirijo mi mano directo a tu mejilla pero con el pequeño rose de la yema de mis dedos con tu delicada piel me hizo retroceder, tu tacto era frió como la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros...y la volví a posar en tu rostro una vez mas al acostumbrarme a ti, parecía que era nieve...se sentía tan fría y se veía tan blanca que era lo único que pensaba, perdido en una ensoñación inexplicable como si estuviera ido vi tus labios moverse, comenzaban a hacer una pequeña mueca, débil, que se convirtió en una sonrisa...para mi.

estaba sorprendido ¿porque me sonreía? vi con atención todo tu rostro y como abrías lenta y pesadamente tus parpados, dejándome ver lo único que no parecía morir en ti...ese único ojo que tenias, aquel profundo mar de jade que me miraban con un brillo único y sincero, no entiendo porque soy merecedor de que me mires con esa extraña calidez ...porque eso era lo que me transmitía tu mirada pero me lastimaba ver que tan hermoso y singular brillo se apagara y que yo no pudiera hacer nada...la lluvia comenzaba a convertirse en una tormenta sin intenciones de cesar en la noche que comenzaba a aproximarse.

Itachi: "_el cielo esta llorando...por ti" _- pensé al oír como el lamento en forma de agua caía sobre los dos mientras una brisa helada lo acompañaba, sentir tanta pena era agobiante, yo la sentía y no quería...no quería perderte, no entendía porque y no quería aceptarlo pero era verdad, !no quería que murieras¡nadie me había dado una mirada tan dulce como la que me regalaban sin dobles intenciones y sin miedo a mi desde que era un crío...tu me hacías que me sintiera especial..pero a la vez un completo idiota por no ayudarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, no quería que mueras...no en este día

cogí todas tus extremidades, tendones y músculos desprendidos y esparcidos, las guarde en un pergamino por muy raro que fuese, me dirigí hasta ti,me agache y pase mi mamo por tu rostro, resbalando hasta llegar a tu delgado cuello y la otra a tu espalda para llevarte conmigo...si que eres liviana, no pesas casi nada pero era normal...si no tenias a la mitad del cuerpo contigo.

comencé a saltar de árbol en árbol lo mas rápido que podía,para llegar a uno de los escondites de akatsuki en el cual se hospedaban hidan y kakuzu, para tu suerte, esta quedaba cerca de donde...te hicieron eso, te miraba de vez en cuando y en ningún momento me dejaste de sonreír pero tus parpados se cerraron desde el momento en que te cogí en mis brazos...se que no debo estar haciendo esto por ti chiquilla, no debí entrometerme pero aunque no debía, quería verte vivir y que me transmitiera mas de esa calidez que tu mirada me profesaba...lo se, mis deseos son egoístas pero esta es la segunda vez en que deseo algo egoísta...¿lo primero? fue dejar a mi tonto hermano vivir, tal vez esto que siento no es deseos a que vivas, creo que te lo debía...no era tu culpa haber estado enamorada de mi hermano desde antes de que yo cambiara su forma de ser al haber masacrado el clan...lo cambie y por eso estas así.

llegando a la entrada de lo que aparenta ser una cueva tapada por un derrumbe la atravesamos como si de "una ilusión" se tratase, estaba oscura pero seguía corriendo contigo en brazos por los húmedos pasillos hasta llegar a lo que era el centro de la cueva, iluminado por varias antorchas que iluminaban la entrada de unos túneles con detalles en las paredes, en total eran cuatro pero era un enorme laberinto cuando uno se adentra a ellos, corrí por el ultimo túnel de la izquierda mientras me aferra mas a ti...corrí por un cruce a mi la izquierda, seguí derecho hasta pasar a uno que se encontraba a la izquierda nuevamente y luego por otro a mi derecha hasta llegar a una puerta de roble, esa era la habitación de kakusu en este escondite...toque tres veces la puerta, creando un gran eco por el pasillo...1...2...3 segundos pasaron y volví a intentar tocar la puerta pero no era el, el que abrió la puerta...era Konan y paresia sorprendida por verme, pero mas sorprendida por verte chiquilla

Konan: que estas haciendo por aquí Uchiha?- pregunto mientras inclinaba su cabeza en forma de saludo mientras con el tono de voz que tenia profesaba mas una orden que una pregunta mientras se hacia un lado para dejarnos pasar, ahora, ella solo te miraba a ti...extrañado de ver a una chiquilla moribunda en mis brazos

Itachi: quiero que la salve Kakuzu- dije como una orden...tu sobrevivirías así tenga que que torturar a Kakuzu, te lo debía a ti chiquilla pero la única forma en que el cooperaría era si le daba una buena suma de dinero o si se lo planteara probocadoramente, el es una "persona" muy codiciosa y avara que lo único que lo mantenía con vida era su obsesión por el dinero...el era el único que podría reanimarte porque el tenia un jutsu capaz de salvarte...pero todo para el todo tiene un costo y tu vida también

Konan: lo siento Itachi-san...Kakuzu hace dos días murió al igual que Hidan...los de Konoha terminaron con ellos,vine a sacar sus cosas de aquí, lo siento - dijo fríamente mientras salia de la habitación con una bolsa de plástico negro pero me puse entre la puerta y ella, un "lo siento" no era la respuesta que quería oír, quería oír un "ayudare a que no muera"

Itachi: por favor,no quiero...que ella- dije con un gran esfuerzo, jamas había pedido un favor, el orgullo Uchiha era muy fuerte y ademas soy muy independiente para pedir algo, pero mis manos no podían arreglar esos daños en tu cuerpo

Konan:itachi-san...-dijo sorprendida, era la primera vez que oía a Itachi pedir un favor, estaba incompleto lo que pedía pero era un gran esfuerzo para el, de eso si estaba segura, tal vez esa niña lo estaba cambiando...en su lecho de muerte-esta bien- dijo suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza- con que quieres que ella sobreviva ¿eh?... para eso tendrás que pedírselo a Lider-sama...como sabrás,necesitara como pago un favor tuyo Itachi,así siempre han sido sus reglas- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros con algo de pereza- el no hace **cosas **a cambio de nada- dijo mientras te arrebataba de mis brazos y salia de la habitación seguida por mi, era casi imposible que no pidiera algo a cambio, después de todo, ella y el líder no son unos seres caritativos...- pero aun así es posible que ella...no vuelva a ver la luz- dijo avanzando por los pasillos viendo tu rostro con mucha atención siendo escuchada por mi...y de repente una rara sensación se poso en mi pecho


	2. una mision y una terrible verdad

El dia paso a la noche en cuestion de minutos pero yo aun me podia ubicar en las penumbras en las que se encontraba el bosque,aun estando casi ciego por el uso frecuente del Sharingan, saltaba de arbol en arbol rumbo a la base principar de Akatsuki que era Amegakure en si, "el pais de la lluvia eterna" pero para mi la unica lluvia que sentiria eterna era la que sufria el cielo del pais del fuego que lloraba sin parar gotas saladas desde tu...desgarrador suceso

en seguida salimos de la base y saltamos de árbol en árbol, Konan te había dejado en mis brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente, tu te habías desmayado, el dolor que sufrías era tan insoportable que caíste inconsciente dejándome con la gana de perderme de nuevo en ese brillo profesaste de tu ojo

***5 horas después***

luego de horas corriendo con Konan hacia Amegakure, habíamos llegado, tu estabas frágil y yo no creía que aguantaras mucho mas, apretabas los labios con tal fuerza que se pusieron blancos, estaba comenzando a preocuparme...el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra, ya en la ciudad corrí hasta la torre mas alta de Amegakure lo mas rápido que pude mientras te apretaba en mi pecho a la vez que konan se deshacía en cientos de papeles para llegar mas rápido que nosotros a la base, no se cual fue su interés para querer ayudarnos, que estoy pensando, es muy claro que para ella tanto como para el Líder es bueno que le deba un favor, después de todo soy Itachi Uchiha..uno de los mas fuertes miembros de akatsuki y del mundo ninja, que les deba un favor seria como un regalo caido del cielo, vi en la entrada de la torre dos sobras moviéndose hacia adentro... el ya nos había estado esperando así que corrí rápidamente hacia ellos mientras veía los pasillos, ambos se detuvieron y nos miraron desde las sombras del pasillo, mas a ti que a mi.

Lider: ella es la que debo reparar- dijo mientras te veía fijamente con cautela y calculadoramente, su tono de voz solo afirmaba lo que veia y daba a ver con esta que era así como decía

Itachi: que es lo que te debo dar a cambio- dije rápidamente y sin rodeos, el tiempo se agotaba y cada segundo empeorabas mas y mas, pero al parecer lo sorprendió un poco porque abrió un poco mas los ojos, un poco desubicado de mis palabras haciendo que el silencio no reinara mucho, cosa que agradecía

Lider: tu tono de voz es firme...me darías un favor a cambio de su vida...incluso que me quede con su alma o la tulla como mi propiedad por toda la eternidad?

Itachi:...-no podía decir nada, las palabras no me salían, ¿darle tu alma como pago? aceptaba ese pago pero la mía es un asunto diferente, estoy atado a la muerte por razones personales...pero dudo que se cumplan al ver la clase de asesino en que se convirtió mi tonto ototo, mire con el ceño ligeramente fruncido la lluvia que comenzaba a volverse tormenta de un momento a otro- aceptaría darte su alma pero la mía no esta en juego

Lider: la salvare...- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y retomaba su camino- pero dado a que su alma podría pertenecerme...se volverá parte de akatsuki y **tu **te encargaras de ella

Itachi:...- que pertenecieras a akatsuki...es mejor que tu alma sea de el, seré el responsable de que el brillo de tus ojos no se extinga, que me fascinen por el resto de tus días...porque de ahora en adelante sera mio porque tu sentirás gratitud a mi persona y no podrás alejarte

* * *

en esa habitación que sucumbía ante la oscuridad posada sobre un mesa de metal te encontrabas tu, la pequeña y pelirosa chiquilla de konoha, siendo observaba por mi desde lo mas oscuro de la habitación en cada momento,no quería admitirlo pero me inquietaba volver a verte abrir los parpados y dedicarme una sonrisa que me hacían sentir tu extraña calidez, veía como las manos del Líder juntaban y acomodaban cada uno de tus músculos, tendones,tiras gruesas de piel y extremidades en su lugar, habíamos estado así durante tres horas seguidas y el simple hecho de acomodarlas donde debían ir no funcionaria...tu alma se había ido justo en el momento en que el había aceptado rescatarte,vi como comenzaba a acomodar el brazo izquierdo donde debía ir, con poca delicadeza abrió tus parpados y me quede helado..tu ojo me seguía mirando...directamente, estaban ensombrecidos, oscuros como un abismo, ya no transmitía aquella dulce calidez si no una fría mirada que era tan penetrante...como si tu alma saliera y me atravesara en el pecho una y otra vez...tal vez es mi remordimiento sin sentido pero...a través de tu mirada por primera vez en toda mi existencia...me hizo temer por mi vida, vi la muerte en ella, como si me tuviese en la mira para arrebatarme mi alma

Lider: te diste cuenta verdad?- dijo mas como una afirmación, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos

Itachi: la puedes traer- afirme mientras me acercaba a el, viendo cada pieza de tu cuerpo donde debía estar, tal vez acercarme fue un error, comenzaba a sentir mucho frió al sentirte tan cerca,casi todo tu cuerpo estaba tanto desgarrado que me hacia pensar...que tal vez no te volveria a ver como deseaba

Lider: mientras acomodaba sus extremidades me eh dado cuenta de que la mayoría de sus músculos no se podrán volver a unir, la columna es tal vez lo único que pueda unir al igual que lo que resta de su esqueleto- dijo firmemente, seguro de todo lo que decía, esto me iba a resultar difícil...

Itachi: tu que opinas...si casi todos sus músculos ya no pueden ser restaurados- dije con la misma firmeza pero con menos seguridad que Líder...nada me sonaba bien

Lider: los únicos músculos que no reemplazaría son los del rostro y algunos tendones pero lo demás tendré que quitarcelos, es lo único que puedo hacer,cambiarlos...

Itachi:...-me quede pensando un rato mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de tu cabello, no cumplí mi palabra...no tuve el tiempo suficiente, moriste cuando mas necesitaba que vivieras, tu organismo no pudo mas...fuiste muy fuerte para haber aguantado tanto dolor, moriste pero te debo mucho, lo único que se puede hacer es revivirte pequeña muñeca- haz lo necesario...pero con que reemplazaras sus músculos- dije mientras lo veía fijamente

Lider: modificare su estructura osea, y sus musculos...los reemplazare por otros- dijo esquibamente- y para mantener estabe su cuerpo, necesitare embalsamarla en su totalidad y crear un reemplazo de sus músculos para ella en lo que resta de tiempo,así que tardare por lo menos 2 días...en todo ese tiempo quiero que traigas al equipo de Deidara, se encuentran en el país de la roca, tendré que implantarle un ojo cosa que es demasiado delicado hacerlo, tardaras 4 días de ida y de regreso y en todo ese tiempo abre acabado, ademas... avísales lo sucedido,necesitare a Deidara para que me de un informe de como ah ido su búsqueda del Sanbi- dijo con calma mientras se metía al baño, escuche el sonido del lavamanos pero volví mi mirada hacia ti...esto va ser muy duro para ti cuando despiertes...ademas de que no se que tipos de cambios ara en tu anatomia y al parecer no los va a revelar

Itachi: "yo no te dejare ir de este mundo...no" - pense mientras salia de la habitacion para cumplir con el encargo lo mas pronto posible y volver para hacerme responsable de ti

* * *

(Pov's normal )

**2 dias despues**

en Konohagakure, había estado lloviendo desde varios dias atras y al parecer no cesaría hasta no se sabe cuando,haciendo que todos se preguntara el porque de tanta lluvia, el habiente estaba lúgubre y no había ni una sola alma en las calles, la lluvia parecía querer arrasar con las casas al haberse combinado con una fuerte brisa que venia de todos los lados...en la torre mas alta de este habia una rubia que miraba a traves de la ventana con unos ojos vacios...Sakura, su aprendiz, su casi hija...habia muerto

no contenia su tristeza y lo unico que podia hacer era aogarce en alcohol para olvidarce de lo dicho por Neji Hyuuga quien con su byakugan vio todo lo sucedido y luego fue a informarcelo...el Uchiha habia cometido una atrocidad peor que su hermano...Sasuke se regosijaba con el sufrimiento de Sakura pero Itachi mato a todo su clan rapidamente...esa era la diferencia

Sasuke ahora se encontraba en el libro bingo y toda Konoha no se encontraba enterada a exepcion de los senseis de los equipos, Neji,Shizune y ella, quien mando a llamar con un AMBU,a los nobatos faltantes, el Hyuuga parecía petrificado y Hokage al verlo se daba cuenta del miedo que sentía el prodigio era tan profundo que casi lloraba pero su orgullo hacia que las retubiera cuando estaba frente a ella...

la puerta se abrio abruptamente, entrando Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja seguido por los demas chicos que en el rostro se notaba que estaban aburridos de tanta lluvia pero cuando Naruto llamo a Tsunde "vieja" y esta no hizo nada, incluso parecia no estar atenta a lo que decia, estaba prestandole toda su atencion a la lluvia que chispoteaba la ventana con una expresion de tristesa en todo su rostro...todos a excepcion de Neji al momento de verla parecian preocupados por no reaccionar a las palabras de Naruto, Yamato se puso al lado de Naruto...era muy posible que le afectara tanto la noticia que tenia que darle la hokage, que podria transformarce en el cuatro colas como la vez que estubo frente a frente con Orochimaru

Tsunade: fue una buena persona - susurro con voz temblorosa, parecia que se romperia a llorrar nuevamente pero ella queria retener las lagrimas hasta estar solas otra vez- ella...ella busco soluciones por si sola !pero no midio las consecuencias que traeria¡...fue una tonta-dijo mientras golpeaba sin intenciones de parar a su pobre escritorio mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor

TenTen: Tsunade-sama, de que esta hablando - dijo preocupada y con intenciones de estar a su lado para apoyarla pero Neji aun con una exprecion de miedo en su rostro la cogio de un brazo y nego lentamente con la cabeza...todos se miraban preocupados y Naruto se mordia la lengua para no decir nada, Tsunade estaba sufriendo, todo en ella lo decia al igual que en Neji pero el parecia que aun estaba petrificado y se tensaba de vez en cuando, cosa que era muy rara en el ya que nunca lo habian visto asi

Tsnade: quiero...que busquen a Uchiha Sasuke lo mas pronto posible- dijo mientras comenzaba a calmarce un poco y alsaba la cabeza para ver una exprecion de alegria en el rostro de Naruto pero ella nego la cabeza con rudeza- no te emociones Naruto- dijo sobriamente a pesar de los estragos que estaba causando el Sake en ella

Naruto: !como no quiere que me emocione vieja¡ !volveremos a ver a Sasuke¡ !Sakura se pondra feliz¡-grito alegre mientras daba brinquitos, su rostro brillaba como un Sol y sus ojos transmitia felicidad y esperanza pero Tsunade al escuchar el nombre del que era su pupila, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor mas alto que los anteriores

Lee: ya era hora- dijo feliz y con el tipico estilo guey pero su felicidad no era tan exagerada como la de Naruto pero Gay lo miraba con desaprobacion, Lee se habia dado cuenta desde la mañana que Gai se estaba comportando raro...muy serio y algo triste- ¿Gai-sensei, porque no esta feliz?-dijo con una gran sonrisa uniendoce a Naruto en sus brincos de felicidad

Gai: porque no es algo...por lo que ponerce feliz ¿no es cierto Kakashi?- dijo con un deje de triztesa en su voz, extrañando a todos los nobatos

Kakashi: no quiero hablar de eso...si me disculpan, debo irme- dijo con un semblante ensombrecido mientras salia de la habitacion sin esperar aviso, Gai sonrio devilmente...comprendiendo lo que pasaba su amigo

Ino: donde estara Sakura? se pa a perder la buena noti...-antes de terminar de hablar tanto los maestro como Neji y Tsunade la veian como si con la mirada le atravesaran un millar de katanas...y dandoce cuenta de esto se callo pero hizo un bano intento por disimular el miedo que sentia

Tsunade:callense! esto no es para estar felices Ino...Lee...Naruto- dijo viendolos seriamente a lo que Lee paro de moverce y tomo algo de compostura ante la situacion- yo quiero que sufra y que le duela, que sea torturado en todos los sentido para que muera atormentado! - dijo con frialdad mientras veia como Naruto paraba de saltar y la veia con incredulidad a sus palabras pero al ver a los demas se dio cuenta de que tambien la miraban incredulamente a excepcion de Neji y Gai que parecia feliz con lo que habia dicho Tsunade

Naruto: pero...!¿porque?¡- le grito a Tsunade con intencion de lanzarse sobre ella pero fue detenido por Yamato

Tsunade: Uchiha Sasuke es el peor de los traidores, es mas desonrroso que su hermano, es una peste, un malnacido un...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque sentia como Naruto la veia iracundo, casi salido de si, si no queria que algo malo pasara tenia que terminar con lo que habia dicho- es una desgracia...-susurro mientras sus ojos se aguaban mientras en su mente pasaban flashes de su entrenamiento con la pelirosa, ante tal exprecion Naruto ablando un poco su mirada y vio a Neji...ambos estaban igual, casi desestavilizados emocionalmente

Naruto: que hizo Sasuke para que lo quiera muerto- dijo firmemente pero por dentro se moria de miedo por saber la respuesta, miro a Ino, Hinata y Ten Ten...las chicas parecian preocupadas por el debasador estado en que se encontraba su Hokage y los chicos...aparentaban indiferencia pero el sabia que tambien se preocupaban de lo que estubiera pasando, los maestros parecian enterados de lo que estuviera pasando pero en sus rostro no cabia tanta tristeza, parecian querer ocultarla poniendo sus rostros mas serios ante la situacion

Tsunade: el...es el culpable de que Sakura no vuelva a estar aqui- dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible en toda la habitacion- Neji lo vio todo...Sasuke no tuvo piedad de ella asi que...- dijo mientras se lebantaba de su asiento tomando una botella de Sake, con la vista perdida en algun punto de la habitacion mientras se tambaleaba de un lado para otro en la habitacionh hasta llegar a la salida-yo no tendre piedad con el...Neji, cuentales lo que viste...q-quiero que esten bien informados- dijo mientras salia completamente de la habitacion escuchando los gritos debastadores de los chicos mientras se mordia los labios por la frustacion que sentia y caminaba hacia el hospital viendo como el pasillo se vaciaba por orden de ella


	3. remordimientos de Neji

Naruto: q-que? - murmuro con falta de aire en su pulmones...casi no podia respirar ante la impactante noticia

Neji: cuando...- tomo un gran bocado de aire y energía de donde no las había- habia ido a la casa de Sakura para felicitarla, después de todo ella estaba cumpliendo años y todos la habían acompañado...excepto yo, estaba entrenando y no tuve tiempo...cuando sus padres me dijeron que ella había salido de la aldea horas atrás y se comenzaban preocupar por ella, Sakura se había ido de la aldea pero ella me había dicho algo un año atrás que me había comenzado a atormentar-dijo bajando mientras bajaba la cabeza

**_**flash back Neji**_**

_Neji: Sakura-san, que hace por acá a estas horas- dijo viendo a todos lados en el bosque, dándose cuenta de que no había una razón para que ella estuviera hay así que volvió su vista hacia ella,quien se encontraba sentada en una gruesa rama de uno de los arboles que se encontraban cerca del campo de entrenamiento de su equipo, estubo fijándose en sus ojos que veían fijamente al cielo de la noche sin darse cuenta de su presencia, incluso después de hablarle, parecía hipnotizada por las estrellas que miraba con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa pero cuando iba a tocar su hombro para despertarla de su ensoñación ella hablo en voz baja y calma pero a la vez un poco quebradiza dandose cuenta de que ella si estaba al tanto de su presencia en ese lugar_

_Sakura: crees que ellos las estén viendo en este momento- hablo sin dejar de apreciar la belleza del cielo estrellado dejando un poco confundido al oji-perla que miraba con atencion aquellos ojos jade..no,no se veian jades, reflejaban el cielo en ellos como si fuese un espejo, dandoles una apariencia celestial y pacifica_

_Neji: de que esta hablando Sakura-san? te oyes un poco preocupada- dijo mientras saltaba hacia el árbol y se sentaba al lado suyo viendo como ella bajaba la vista a sus manos temblorosas y la volvió al cielo nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa pero su mera apariencia decía que se rompería en cualquier momento y eso solo pasaba cuando pensaba en Naruto o Sasuke...muchas veces era muy difícil descifrar lo que piensa esa mujer pero al observarla un día entero con su Byakugan se entero que cuando estaba en ese estado solo se debía a ese par porque ella, es tan fuerte como la Hokage frente a todos pero sola, descarga toda su debilidad en lo que eran gritos mudos sollozos imperceptibles o llorando en su habitacion...sola, para al día siguiente aparentar ser fuerte ante el mundo dándole saber a el que ella es una de las personas mas fuertes y admirables que ah conocido y por eso admiraba secretamente a la pelirosa- estas pensando en ese par de idiotas otra vez- dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa al ver como ella se tensaba y lo miraba incredulamente por un segundo_

_Sakura: no los llames así- dijo mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido intentando coger rabia para no llorar, el ya la conocía bien, ese año la llego a conocer mejor que ella a si misma que con solo ver su rostro ya tenia el presentimiento de lo que pensaba pero muchas veces no acertaba _

_Neji: ya deja de intentar coger rabia Sakura-san, sabes que no puedes engañarme, ahora dime ¿que es lo que te atormenta hoy? deberías estar con Ino-san y Tenten en su noche de chicas, después de todo hoy es fin de semana y no tienen misiones._

_Sakura: es que...yo...-dijo cortamente mientras volvía a subir su vista al cielo sin borrar de su rostro la pequeña sonrisa- me debato entre ¿si pido mucho o soy demasiado egoísta para ver mas haya de mis ojos?_

_Neji:...- no sabia que decirle, ella era una mujer muy fuerte y que a lo largo de esos dos años aprendio que para ella demostrar sus sentimientos era mostrar debilidad un pensamiento comun entre shinobis pero dificil de aplicar del todo , ella seguía el código ninja al pie de la letra,sin cometer algun fallo y por eso nunca le hablaba ni a el ni a nadie de como se sentía, todo se lo guardaba y nada dejaba a la vista, esa era la razon de que se apartara de toda persona por lo menos una hora al dia,llebaba un gran peso,doloroso y grande sobre sus hombros,ella se comenzaba a sentir sola desde que se fueron Sasuke y Naruto pero lo acepto cuando sus padres murieron hace unos 3 meses pero el podía mejorar su estado aunque sea un poco ya que ella a sido una buena amiga, pendiente de todos incluyendolo a el cuando apenas y habian cruzado maximo dos oraciones, ella lo concideraba un amigo y el no habia hecho meritos para serlo, ella merecía que al menos alguien entienda su tristeza y el la entendia en silencio pero no podia seguir asi, ella necesitaba, clamaba a alguien que la comprendiera pero cuando iba a hablar ella se le adelanto_

_Sakura: no te preocupes, solo estoy feliz- dijo sinceramente pero el no se tragaba ese cuento, estaba a punto de quebrarse porque por eso estaba sola, eso hacia cuando estaba sola pero el aparecio y no pudo hacerlo por aparentar ser lo que no era, una persona que no siente_

_Neji: no le puedo creer, ni aunque suene convincente- dijo seriamente sin poder evitar preocuparse por ella_

_Sakura: no importa,sabes- susurro mientras veia sin borrar su sonrisa el cielo-por lo menos se...que ellos también verán en cualquier momento, aunque sea en una fracción de segundo el hermoso cielo que adorna esta noche...por eso estoy feliz_

_Neji: aun así...se te oye afligida y no feliz como tanto afirmas- dijo con obviedad_

_Sakura: el próximo año, cuando cumpla mis 15 ...desearía que estén conmigo y se que lo lograre...tambien por eso estoy así de feliz- dijo mientras se bajaba del árbol siendo seguida por la mirada del oji-perla- el próximo año estará con nosotros Naruto y are lo posible para que Sasuke este en ese día conmigo...aunque sea solo ese día- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa siguiendo su camino sin apartar su vista del cielo_

_Neji: "como haces para no dejar de sonreír...si por dentro te sientes tan sola y sabes que no lograras que este Sasuke contigo"- pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza para quedarse el solo viendo las estrellas pensando lo mal amigo que ha sido con la pelirosa al no poder ayudarla a sobrellevar su sufrimiento._

**_**fin del flash back Neji**_**

Neji se había quedado en silencio mientras recordaba a su amiga, esa noche había lucido tan decidida pero no creía en lo que había dicho por que ella...era tan impredecible pero se daba cuenta de que cometió un grabe error al no creer en lo que le había dicho, Naruto había estado con ella y todos los chicos también ..pero cumplió lo que le había dicho... **"...aunque sea solo ese dia" **esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y dolía no haber sabido cual era la verdad de esas palabras hasta ese día y no ser el amigo que quería ser con la pelirosa...todo por la estúpida cobardía.

Neji:ella habia salido de la aldea para buscar por su cuenta a Sasuke y preguntarle porque no volvia a la aldea despues de ya haber matado a Orochimaru..-dijo dando a ver ese tema y no el que era el verdadero, ese se lo llevaria hasta muerte porque el solo hecho de decirlo dolia mas que pensarlo- el no quiso decirle nada pero ella no lo dejaria hasta que respondiera...era muy testaruda- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro mientras sonrio nostalgicamente...pero ahora venia lo peor- el dijo que veria lo tanto que habia progresado... "la inutil de Konoha" -dijo un poco tembloroso lo ultimo pero volvio a tomar mucho aire para seguir y no romper algo por la ira que sentia en ese momento con Sasuke y consigo mismo- fue muy rapido...ella salto hacia el con intencion de pegarle con un puño cargado de chakra pero el la habia cogido del cuello y con su katana – dijo con la voz quebrada al comenzar a recordar lo que paso frente a el

Naruto: q-que hizo- dijo aun con incredulidad pero se trataba de sus amigos..no, !sus hermanos¡ de los que hablaban- !que le hizo¡

Neji: e-el agarro su brazo con una mano y con la otra le golpeo en el pecho...había aprovechado que la dejo sin aire para montarse sobre ella y el dijo... "no te han enseñado modales Haruno...a un Uchiha jamas se le ataca...hay que darte un castigo"...el la había torturado- dijo sin intenciones de seguir, lo que dijera podría afectar mucho a todos, el era de mente fuerte pero muchos hay incluyendo a Naruto no lo soportarian

Naruto: no...dime q-que fue lo que le hizo, ¿la metio en un genjutsu?- dijo con el entre cejo fruncido mientras apretaba sus puños a tal punto de dejar sus nudillos blancos y sus ojos se aguaban pero a la vez se pusieron rojos y filosos...estaba enojado.

Neji: no te quiero decir lo que le hizo, Naruto eres mi amigo y se que ...no lo soportaras, fue espantoso- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza pero Ino aprovecho ese momento y se metió en su mente...luego al volver a su cuerpo, lanzo gritos aterradores mientras salían lagrimas de los ojos que temblaban como su cuerpo, parecía asustada y su respiración se volvió irregular- vez porque no quiero decírtelo ..el se regocijaba de su sufrimiento y si lo vieras no aguantarías tal carga-dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su mandíbula se tensaba ademas de que su cuerpo temblaba- Ino ¿viste su rostro verdad?- dijo mientras abría sus ojos con un poco mas de calma para tocar su hombro y verla con la misma seriedad de siempre

Ino: e-el la asesino, y-ya la emos perdido- dijo con falta de aire mientras su cara se ponía pálida y sus ojos comenzaban a incharse mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar- la desmembró -dijo mientras se abrazaba a la persona mas cercana a ella, Shikamaru, mientras el le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara pero el también estaba impresionado y sufría aunque menos que ella ya que no fue tan cercano a la pelirosa

Neji: Naruto- dijo mientras veía como en su cara no cabía el asombro- Itachi Uchiha...se llevo su cadáver- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de el, se miraron a los ojos- lo siento...no se que intereses tenia con ella- dijo, Naruto confirmo a través de que sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que a través de ellos...decía la verdad...quitando rastro de incredulidad en sus facciones que se tensaban rápidamente al comprender la cruda realidad de sus palabras y de un segundo a otro su mirada se partió en dos... oscureciendoce por completo,llegando a compararse con la profundidad del océano y callo de lleno al suelo mientras sus amigos gritaban su nombre, hiendo a su auxilio.

Sai: fea...porque...porque- se preguntaba a si mismo a la vez que volteaba su rostro a la dirección de Yamato, sorprendiendoce al ver una lagrima escurrir de su inexpresivo rostro, después de todo, le habían tomado mucho aprecio a la chica que el también tenia ganas de querer llorar...comenzaba a comprender la tristeza, era algo horrible, sentía como el pecho se le comprimía desde adentro, las extremidades temblar sin voluntad y sus ojos picosos, como si quisiera salir algo de ellos...eran sensaciones tan poco agradables que al ver la silueta de su rostro difuso en la ventana se percato de que lo que retenía en sus ojos era agua...¿acaso su cuerpo reaccionaba de tal manera que lo obligaba retener con mucho esfuerzo esas gotas llamadas lagrimas?- que me sucede...que es esto que me estas provocando feita linda- se susurro para si mismo con voz corta por la extraña presión que se ejercía en su garganta mientras salia de la estancia, olvidandoce de la existencia de los demás.

* * *

*****2 dias despues*****

Los arboles se alzaban imponentemente en el territorio inhóspito donde se encontraba Deidara comiendo un Bakudan y a Tobi mirando las nubes comparándolas con "esponjosos conejitos" y yo...pues yo estaba comiendo un palillo de dangos con un te verde contando los minutos perdidos por culpa de esos dos, solo pensaba en llegar rápido a la base, toda esta misión siempre fue una absurda escusa para mantenerme alejado de ti pequeña flor de cerezo.

Se ah vuelto en mi mente como una extraña ansiedad tu resurrección, pensar en ti cada 4 horas aproximadamente era comprensible, yo ansiaba por tu regreso, por tu brillo y por tu cálida sonrisa que iluminara hasta lo mas recóndito de mi interior, disfrutar de esa extraña paz... quería estar presente en tu nacimiento...por eso no podía dejar de pensar en ello, era tan raro de pensar que asustaba pero ahora lo que importaba era llegar a Amegakur_e _no se si ya estarás abriendo los ojos y yo me halla perdido ese glorioso momento o que des tus primeros pasos en esta nueva vida que tendrás, o que...

Tobi: !waaa, Tobi ve una nube con la forma de los senos de Deidara-sempai¡- grito emocionado señalando a una nube común y corriente, cada día lucia mas estúpido e irritante... ¿hasta esos extremos tenia que llegar para aparentar ser un ser sin importancia o relevancia?

Deidara: maldito Tobi, soy un hombre no una mujer! h'm te voy a matar idiota!- dijo con la boca llena mientras lanzaba arcilla explosiva a diestra y siniestra, dándole a cualquier cosa menos a el enmascarado pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de algo tan obvio que se veía a simple vista...Tobi era "por completo" un caso perdido

Itachi: si ya acabaron de jugar, debemos seguir nuestro camino a Amegakure, nos faltan dos dias y si nos llegamos a retrasar...- dije con una voz ronca por el enfado que comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, si esas peleas seguían, me vería en la obligación de..- si nos llegamos a retrasar aunque sea un minuto...los matare

Deidara: esta bien h'n- dije corriendo detrás de el, quien se le veia muy inquieto, cosa que es muy rara en el porque el siempre se le veia con un rostro inexpresivo y con esos aires de que nada le importa-_ "en estos momentos te pareces tanto a Sasori-danna, Itachi"- _pensé mientras imaginaba a Itachi con el cabello corto y rojo...ambos tan siniestros y no les gusta derrochar tiempo

* * *

**Hola!**

**wow cuantos comentarios O.O**

**lo se, me estoy pasando un poco con lo tragico...pero pronto Sakura volvera a ver la luz OuO**

**diganme ¿cuantas personas quieren que le den una paliza a Sasuke? **

**¿que se la de Itachi o que se la de Sakura?**

**quiero agradecerles a los que han seguido mi historia y a los que han comentado ;)**

**Nathix.G : lo siento, es muy triste que hasta escribirlo también hizo que se me aguaran a mi tambien T.T**

**pero pronto volverá y veremos que pasa ;)**

**Dany Lok : que bien que te guste mi fic ^u^ aqui esta la conti y espero que la disfrutes OuO como te daras cuenta no abandonare este fic X3 estoy muy inspirada que no puedo ni si quiera pensar en hacerlo jejeje (inner: gracias cafe! *o* ) callate! como te daras cuenta tambien tengo a mi voz metiche jodiendom* para seguir con la historia -.-* (inner: jeje ni que te presionara tanto ^.^U ) eso dices e.e ...espero que te guste! (inner: no hay problema, Sakura tal vez despierte una sed de...) Callate! haces que pierda el encanto -.-* ...Saludos!**

**Minene Uryuu : Hola! como estas? jeje se te ve a la muy Hidan XD saludos!**

**Dani24ela : Hai ! lo se, perder a un amigo es triste T.T pero da por hecho que se los aplastaran u/ ah y por cierto, no me desanimo con los comentarios, con el hecho de que lo lean me alegra el alma X3 ademas de que teniendo otras historias que eh hecho antes que esta ya eh aprendido a sobrellevarlo ;) !saludos¡**

**OrIhImExIcHiGo : aqui te traigo la conti ;)**

** dbzangie4ever: hola Angie-chan! gracias por ser mi primer review TuT ya están en el asunto de resucitarla así que tranquis, que bien que te halla gustado mi amiga del alma y aquí traigo la actualización XP**

**espero que sigan mandandome reviews y que lo sigan leyendo! saludos a todos! OvvO**

**att: V.A**


	4. 4 días después

*****4 días después****

la lluvia no cesaba en todo el país del fuego lo que era muy extraño para sus habitantes, nunca había llovido tanto hasta ahora, la mayoría se refugiaba de esta dentro de sus casas o negocios, otros aldeanos recordaban a una gran kunoichi que atendía en el hospital, salvándole a ellos mas de una vez sus vidas sin esperar nada a cambio "_me vasta con su gratitud...__solo les pido que me recuerden" _eso era lo que siempre decía y ellos cumplieron lo que les pidió, que la recordaran pero otros se mojaban y reían bajo ella que en su totalidad eran niños pero aun así, el ambiente era gris, soso y sin vida en donde la risa de los niños no podían contrarrestas tal ambiente frió, por otro lado...

Ninguno de los novatos se encontraba en las calles, o de misión...no, todos estaban en sus casas, sucumbiendo ante la tristeza, vestían de negro dejandoce llevar por los momentos que pasaron con la gran persona que fue la pelirosa con ellos y tendrían fuerzas para ir en la tarde a lo que seria el "funeral" de Sakura, Ino aunque no tenia una buena condición mental en esos momento iría también ya que se había dado cuenta de que los pleitos entre ella y Sakura era por un hombre que no valía la pena y ahora lo reconocía, incluso lo odiaba por haberle arrebatado a esa chica que fue una persona muy importante para ella y sentía que ya era muy tarde pero igual lo admitiría, ella **siempre **fue su mejor amiga,aunque lamentaba jamas habercelo dicho y recordarcelo.

A pesar de que toda la aldea asistiría, había una persona que no podía, esa persona era Naruto, desde el momento en que se entero lo sucedido el se encontraba recostado en una cama del hospital, pálido como un muerto, sus labios estaban secos y blancos como el resto de su piel y estaba mirando a la nada con sus ojos vacíos...estaba roto, desde que se entero por parte de Neji lo que había sucedido, se paralizo y no hubo fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciera volver...aunque su mirada estuviera ida, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez los momentos que paso con Sakura.

cerca del cuarto de Naruto se encontraba Shizune caminando a paso lento por los pasillos hasta llegar a el cuarto del rubio con una bandeja de comida, según su forma de ver a las personas como medico, Naruto estaba traumatizado psiquicamente por la muerte de Sakura y saber cual fue la mano que se atrevió a matarla atrosmente, el no presentaba algún indice de poder mejorar...era un muñeco de juguete al cual tenían que bañar,vestir y dar de comer aunque a veces se resistía a probar bocado ya que por el mismo no puede hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba intacto pero...ya no poseía su alma presente en este.

Shizune: Naruto-kun mira lo que te traje! - dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche y lo sentaba en la cama poniéndole algunas almohadas atrás para que no quedara encorvado y luego se sentó en la esquina izquierda de la cama

Naruto: ...-tenia la vista vacía puesta en la puerta imaginando a una pelirosa pálida con una yukata blanca resplandeciente entrar por ella y sonreirle con calidez...

* * *

_Sakura: Naruto...-dijo en un murmullo, su voz era casi como un viento cálido que arrullaba su rostro como si su voz significara que no lo dejaría lo miro con cariño palpable en su rostro y se acerco hasta estar al lado derecho de el - no rompas tu promesa...por favor_

_Naruto: Sakura-chan...porque- dijo intentando tocar su rostro pero cuando llego a el su piel estaba helada y lastimaba las yemas de sus dedos pero no se atrevía a apartarla_

_Sakura: porque...me lo prometiste- dijo apretando la mano del rubio entre la suya y su rostro- y porque no quiero que mis amigos sufran por mi culpa- dijo con voz un poco temblorosa  
_

_Naruto: Sasuke te mato, el no sufrió, tu si!- grito con ira pero la pelirosa no dejaba de sonreirle, solo apretó un poco mas su agarre con la mano de Naruto_

_Sakura: esta ciego por el odio Naruto, fue un error mio pensar que lo podía cambiar, no esta en sus casillas pero se que tiene miedo de su vida...ayudalo a ver la luz, hazlo por mi...hazlo por ti - dijo mientras se acercaba a el y besaba una de las mejillas del rubio como si fuese un rose gélido- iluminalo con tu luz y salvalo  
_

_Naruto: no te vallas Sakura-chan - dijo mientras la abrazaba con posesión, no la quería dejar ir, ella lo era todo para el pero ya no podía hacer nada_

_Sakura: tienes que despertar Naruto- dijo en su oído con la voz un poco mas quebrada- yo también voy a despertar...-pero Naruto se aferro un poco mas a ella- no te preocupes, no te dejare...te voy a cuidar_

_Naruto: pero estas muerta!- grito con desesperación mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, terminando en el hombro de la joven_

_Sakura: no...tengo confianza en el, el me lo prometió - dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de su amigo y le secaba las lagrimas con ternura- confía en mi ¿si?- dijo para luego besar su frente y levantarce de la cama- ahora, vuelve a ser el mismo porque si no vendré y pateare tu gordo trasero cuando vuelva- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y agitaba la cabeza en __negación_

_Naruto: volverás?-pregunto viendo esperanzado a la pelirosa pero solo se gano un fuerte golpe en la cabeza_

_Sakura: Usuratonkashi! si te digo que volveré es porque volveré- dijo mientras sonreía para si misma mientras se contenía a darle otro golpe al rubio_

_Naruto: Sakura-chan...confió en ti- dijo mientras su rostro comenzaba a brillar y poco a poco una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa que era solo para ella, seguía siendo la misma temperamental chica que __conoció_

* * *

luego de ver como ella sonreía con agradecimiento mientras asentía, se despidió de el con una mano mientras que era apresada por la otra ...por una sombra negra de cabello azabache que en seguida había considerado como el apresor de la inocente alma de Sakura, ella comenzaba a llorar cuando desaparecía por la puerta pero nunca borro su sonrisa solo dijo "_hasta pronto, Naruto"_ para luego desaparecer como un fantasma blanco

Shizune: Naruto...- susurro mientras veía como unas ligeras lagrimas recorrían el rostro del rubio mientras que su ensombrecida mirada veía con atención la puerta frente a el donde "estuvo" su Sakura-chan- se que te debe estar doliendo...y mucho...pero la vida sigue con o sin nuestra amada pelirosa- dijo mientras cogía con los palillos un poco de ramen y se lo metía a la boca de Naruto, quien lo masticaba automáticamente y lo tragaba pero no oía las palabras de ella, el estaba en su mundo y solo una persona lo podría sacar de esa prisión mental...y lo había logrado

Naruto: S-Sakura...gracias- dijo con voz rasposa por la falta de su uso, la pelinegra lo miro con sorpresa cuando vio que sus ojos comenzaban a recuperar su brillo y el silencio que se había propagado rápidamente en la habitación se hizo agradable, sus ojos seguían fijos en la puerta, ya volvía a tener una razón para vivir nuevamente- "_te encontrare a ti también Sakura-chan...es una promesa, estas viva...yo lo se"- _pensó sonriendo mientras volvía la vida a su cuerpo antes vació.

* * *

en lo mas recóndito de una habitación oscura se encontraba una gran capsula con forma rectangular hecha de cristal llena de un liquido espeso de color ambarino que era iluminado desde cada extremo por un foco de color blanquecino dejando ver que el el centro a una figura fémina de cabello rosa que había crecido raramente durante las ultimas horas, ella se encontraba de forma horizontal, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras flotaba dentro de este con los cabellos meciendoce de un lado a otro, en su cara abundaba una expresión que solo mostraba tranquilidad y una extraña sensación de paz para quien la viera, su piel casi completamente desnuda estaba pálida como una hoja en blanco y en algunas extremidades tenia algunas costuras que las unían, sobre su rostro había una mascarilla la cual le proporcionaba oxigeno y uno que otro cable conectado a su pecho, brazos y uno a cada lado de su cabeza, precisamente sobre sus cienes, también algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por vendas que tapaban su intimidad y una de sus piernas, se podía observar con facilidad como su cuerpo temblaba de vez en vez por las bajas temperaturas en las que se hallaba, hace un día uno de los cables conectados a su pecho había comenzado a transmitir cortas señales de movimientos cardíacos en un monitor holter que con el paso de las horas fue aumentando lentamente y los otros cables que estaban conectados a sus cien comenzaron a revivir gran cantidad de señales eléctricas procedentes de su cerebro desde hace una media hora.

¿?: en cualquier momento despertara- dijo el poseedor de un cuerpo masculino que parecía una sombra en la habitación que veía fijamente con unos ojos brillantes y rígidosde color metalico, el monitor hilter que mostraba la lenta capacidad cardíaca que poseía la fémina de cabello rosa en esos momentos.

¿?: su cara...parece que posee ¿paz?- dijo en un susurro que se esparció por toda la habitación en un eco, esta poseía unos ojos color avellana que miraban con una ansiedad perfectamente oculta en su rostro a la mujer que se encontraba en la capsula

¿?: solo los muertos pueden conseguirla, cuando vuelva, esa paz se convertirá posiblemente en un inmenso odio y rencor- dijo el hombre con una voz que profesaba una extraña sabiduría a lo que respectaba la paz

¿?: Pain-sama, con todo respeto pero según los informes de nuestro espía enviado a Konoha...ella murió a manos de un amigo que amaba tiempo atrás...ella murió el día de su cumpleaños numero quince y...

Pain: a que quieres llegar con decirme esa clase de información, Konan, estas confirmando lo que yo digo - dijo apartando la vista del monitor para fijarse en la chica de ojos avellana

Konan: que no es muy usual ver a alguien que tenga una muerte tan espantosa...transmitir tanta paz cuando normalmente su rostro debería mostrar gran tristeza y agonía en vez de armoniosa tranquilidad

Pain: tal vez quería morir en las manos de el...y al conseguirlo, pudo descansar en paz - dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre la capsula mientras veía fijamente el rostro de la bella pelirosa que en lo que para el seria un movimiento involuntario ella negó con la cabeza dos veces, posiblemente ella no quería morir y esa intriga que poseía sobre aquella misteriosa paz nunca quedaría resuelto.

Konan: quien sabe...-susurro mientras veía a la imperturbable pelirosa comenzar a mover sus dedos de los pies graciosamente al igual que los de sus manos, ya estaba reincorporandoce su alma en su cuerpo, en pocas horas ya estaría totalmente acorde con su cuerpo y como resultado despertara después de que eso suceda - por otro lado, ella ya esta mostrando signos de que su alma ya esta casi fusionada a su cuerpo, dentro de pocas horas despertara- dijo con sensatez y seguridad

Pain: tal parece, el proceso de resucitacion a sido un éxito pero para cuando ella despierte, es posible que solo estaremos solo los dos presentes y a mas tardar sera presentada a los demás miembros, después de todo su alma y cuerpo ahora son míos y formara parte de nuestra organización.

Konan: que pasara con Itachi-san?- pregunto con la duda reflejada en sus ojos, el Uchiha a tenido un extraño interés en esa chica, algo que era fuera de lo común dado a que el nunca se mostraba interesado en algo o alguien y nunca se mostraba asustado ni en las peores circunstancias pero ella saco algo en el que jamas se había contemplado en todos esos años, su expresión intranquila y aquella forma de comportarse en el, eran parecidos a los de ella cuando aun era una cría y se preocupaba...por ellos 2...es eso ¿estará formando sus primeros lazos con alguien...con quien apenas se cruzaba tal vez por primera vez?

Pain: el fue el que pidió que la rescatara, que sea el quien se encargue de cuidar de ella, posiblemente cuando despierte no pueda caminar o moverse con completa libertad, el la ayudara a que se recupere por completo pero aun esta la posibilidad de que no pueda volver a hablar o que pierda por completo la memoria, lo que nos beneficiaria mucho ya que así podríamos evitarnos mas problemas con las aldeas- dijo mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a la capsula y mirar a la fémina de pelo rosa con una ardiente pasión en sus ojos que demostraban el anhelo a lo que vendría- ella podría llegar a ser en el caso de que pierda la memoria una persona libre de odio.

Konan: libre de odio...¿encontrara lo que es la paz? - dijo sorprendida mientras veía a la pelirosa dar pequeñas patadas a la nada

Pain: algo...parecido- dijo mientras daba media vuelta para irse por donde vino, en esos momentos sentía celos de ella, quien tenia la posibilidad de tener algo de lo que el fue privado y siempre se le negó

*****1 hora y media despues*****

Pain volvía a la habitación para vigilar los progresos "su trabajo" como el le hacia llamar, al quedar en frente de la habitación un sonido hizo que detuviera secamente su andar a esta, era una voz, cálida, frágil pero melodiosa que hizo un pequeño eco en la habitación que se encontraba frente a el

¿?: _"no me lo nieguen...es lo único que eh pedido...nunca quise que esto pasara esto"-_dijo con debilidad y quebradamente la suave voz que provenían de la chica que no había despertado, sin mas después de esas palabras su ritmo cardíaco acelero repentinamente, alertando a Pein como a Konan que recién llegaba a la habitación, se miraron mutuamente entendiendo en la mirada del otro lo que estaba pasando y se adentraron rápidamente a esta.

bip bip bip bip bip bip

Konan: le esta comenzando a dar taquicardia, a este paso podría sufrir un paro!- dijo mientras se acercaba al holter y veía como iba en aumento su ritmo, sin mas, se estaba comenzando a desesperar, debía abrir esa capsula en seguida, dispuesta a abrirla se aproxima a esta pero Pain se le adelanta y la detiene- que hace!

Pain: cálmate, todavía no podemos sacarla- dijo calmado mientras veía los números que salían en la pantalla del holter- debemos esperar, si la sacamos ahora no servirá de nada haberla rescatado- dijo autoritariamente y con firmeza dignas de el, haciendo que Konan se retractara de lo que iba a hacer- se nos adelanto el tiempo, mas de lo previsto, es muy posible que pronto despierte y que no lleguen ese trió- dijo despectivamente desde su puesto aun viendo a la maquina que mostraba como el corazón de ella latía a 250 veces por minuto- debe quedar a 260 por minuto, ni un latido mas ni uno menos, hay que ser precisos

Konan: Si!- dijo mientras veía el aumente de los latidos- va por 255 por minuto!- dijo alerta mientras se acercaba a la maquina y Pain a la capsula- 258 por minuto!

Pain: ya casi- dijo mientras veía como la pelirrosa comenzaba a respirar por la boca, en busca de oxigeno con urgencia

Konan: 260! Pain-sama, ya es momento!- dijo viendo el la dirección de la capsula siendo abolida por un puño limpio de Pain

Crack!

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**jaja como les parecio, en esta tragedia hubo un rayo de luz rosa que callo sobre los ojos azules de un rubio, devolviendo su tipico y segador rayo de luz amarilla.**

**¿que utilizo Pain para juntar de nuevo sus musculos**

**¿creen que llegara Itachi a tiempo para verla abrir sus ojos?**

**¿perdera la memoria o el habla?**

**¿que ocurrira con Sasuke?**

**¿Naruto y Sakura podran volver a ser los de antes?**

**quiero saber que opinan, es importante para que sepa como sera su reaccion en los proximos capitulos ;D**

**quiero agradecerles a:**

**Nathix.G : Hola! lo se lo se, deberia de darle una paliza por comportace como un cabron mal nacido... (inner: Andrea! mejora tu vocabulario) esta bien, pero calmate, por otro lado, Neji esta sufriendo por sus remordimientos oh! grandes remordimientos! jaja aqui no especifique como la reparo...la dejare en suspenso...por ahora pero es posible que Itachi-kun la pueda ver !saludos¡**

**Minene Uryuu : Hola! jeje de nada entonces pero con ese vocabulario te pareces mucho a el UuU/ (inner: siii como a cierta personita que estoy viendo e.e - mirando indiscretamente a Andrea-) me pregunto quien sera jejeje por otro lado...¿que es fujoshi? me dejas con la duda jeje pero bien que se hace, no soy un cerebro como Dexter el niño genio...lo siento por la fea imagen pero tenia que ser asi, Naruto tenia que enterarse !saludos de mi parte¡**

**Dbzangie4ever : Joder! deja de llamarme asi, arruinas mi mente con esos apodos XP vale, te adelantas con eso de la muerte de Sasuke- cabron Uchiha pero como eres mi mejor amiga-comadre-hermana (inner: a la que le quiero sacar los ojos con esos apodos!) tomare muy muy en cuenta tu opinión jeje espero que leas el siguiente! !saludos para mi metafóricamente hablando, Hermana¡**

**la enamorada: lo siento por causarte dolor jeje te entiendo los hermanos en mi caso hermana, siempre salen con esas T.T**

**Tsuki- Chan- Uchiha : holaa! nueva lectora! sugoi! *o*/**

**dany lok : Hola! el cafe es mi vida jejeje me da animos de donde no los hay al igual que sus lindos comentarios (inner: y hacer videos en you tube! *w*/ ) si, y eso jajaja OuO ****mi querida inner, no sabes cuanto te amodio :') gracias por estar conmigo hasta el final! XD ahora solo falta que Sakura si recuerde lo que paso y no pierda la memoria OnO**

**Marr: Hola! ¿en serio te gusta? TuT que bien! aqui esta la conti jeje**

**ATT: V.A**


	5. ansiedad oculta

en aquella oscura habitación, lo que antes era una capsula completamente sellada ahora estaba casi por completo rota y chorreaba aquel liquido de color ambarino llevando consigo pequeños trozos del cristal con el pequeño caudal. Un cuerpo femenino estaba tirado en el frió piso de piedra negra con los brazos extendidos y con un liquido purpura, casi rojo saliendo de una de las vendas de su pierna como un pequeño hilo sin importancia, entre las sombras una peliazul se aproximo rápidamente hasta ella, viendo como aquel pálido y pacifico rostro no cambiaba de exprecion, ella al caer al suelo dejo de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento pero en el monitor holter los latidos cardíacos comenzaron a regularse tan pronto ella salio de la capsula.

La peliazul cogió la nuca de la pelirosa con delicadeza para levantarla un poco del húmedo y viscoso suelo para quitarle la mascarilla de oxigeno pero al tener un pequeño rose con la cremosa mejilla derecha de la menor, sintió como si su dedo se congelara por momentos cuando tenia este sobre aquella sedosa piel, sentía pena al ver como se formaban unas pequeñas ojeras por debajo de los ojos de la pelirosa por el cansansio que estaba comenzando a sufrir por el esferzo de haber venido a la vida por segunda vez.

Konan:_ " tan cálida pero tan fría" - _pensó en el momento en que termino aquel tortuoso contacto, lentamente procedió a quitarle los cable que estaban sobre su cien y el resto, debía bañarla y luego acomodarla en una habitación para volvérselos a poner, pasando su otro brazo por debajo de sus rodillas volvió a sentir aquel extraño frió en la piel de porcelana que poseía la menor, la levanto sin mucho problemas, ella era liviana, mas de lo que parecía, esa chiquilla era na cajita de sorpresas- la llevare a quitarse la suciedad,estara en el cuarto de recuperación en 15 minutos - dijo mientras hacia una reverencia para retirarce con la chiquilla en brazos sin esperar respuesta alguna del hombre que se encontraba en la habitación con la vista perdida en las gotas ambarinas que aun chorreaba la cascara rota de lo que era la capsula.

* * *

despues de unos minutos de que paso aquel suceso impresionante, en una incolora y sosa oficina que se encontraba en la cima de la torre mas alta del país de la lluvia el líder de la organización criminal mas famosa de esa era ,estaba pensando mientras veía la lluvia caer a través de su balcón, el cuerpo de aquella muchacha estaba debilitado pero aun así ella era una maravilla,ella era fuerte, resistio a la alta posivilidad de no volver, revivir de una manera tan pura en donde no es controlada como un títere en el caso de haber usado el edo tensei , ella cuando despertara debería de sentirse muy afortunada o eso pensó el pelinaranja cuando vio a su "experimento", ella era la perfecta mezcla de todos los conocimientos de la vida después de la muerte que fueron utilizadas anteriormente por dos de sus miembros ya muertos pero a diferencia de ellos, ella no tenia tantos puntos débiles, no tenia aquellos múltiples corazones externos que poseía Kakusu que lo hacían un blanco fácil al igual que Sasori, no tenia el defecto de corroerse como la obra de arte que se decía llamar este ultimo, aunque ella no estuviera hecha de cosas no tan orgánicas ella no se deterioraba.

la pelirosa poseía aquellos cabellos internos que tenia Kakusu pero en vez de el, ella no estaba echa por completo de ellos, estos solo servían para cambiar aquellos músculos que fueron destruidos y no podían ser restaurados a causa de sus desprendimientos y rupturas aunque por sorprendente que fuese ella también tenia sus órganos internos completos y dado a los informes que recibio por parte de Konan al investigar quien era ella, supo que era la segunda ninja medico al mando y la mejor de su generación, ella podría reparar las rupturas innesesarias de su piel con sus sorprendentes técnicas pero eso seria posible que fuese la ninja encargada de las heridas que los demás miembros reciben en sus misiones .

En esos minutos atras en que había observada a esa chica cuando salio de la capsula,se sintió orgulloso de si mismo porque tubo la oportunidad de crearla, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos bruscamente sintió como alguien abría la puerta de su oficina creando un horrible chirrido, volteando con delicadeza su su rostro vio a el pelinegro llamado Itachi entrando a esa habitación siendo su figura muy oscura por el foco del pasillo que le daba de espalas, el, quien era uno de sus miembros mas poderosos y aquel que había traído hasta el aquella pequeña de la que se sentía satisfecho creada por su arduo trabajo.

Sentía ganas de sonreír por primera vez en meses, en la mirada oscura del Uchiha se podía ver una muy mal escondida desesperación y...preocupación...estaba asombrado de que aquel ser frió y cruel pudiera sentir lo que es la angustia después de haber matado a su familia y convertirse en el criminal despiadado en el que se había transformado desde temprana edad.

Itachi: donde esta ella – dijo con una voz hueca y un poco grave, estaba esperando que su viaje no hubiera sido por demasiado tiempo y así perderse de aquel placer de ser el primero que ella viera cuando volviera, esa pequeña ansiedad se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande cuando pasaban las horas del viaje haciendo que por primera vez tuviera deseos de matar a alguien, en este caso ese alguien era Tobi.

Pein: ya la traje de vuelta- dijo con voz áspera esperando la reacción del Uchiha, aunque la mirada de el parecía indiferente a la noticia pudo ver como apretaba fuertemente las palmas de sus manos a tal grado de dejar sus nudillos blancos y que un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriera por esta pero se renegaba a caer al suelo para así interrumpir aquel pesado ambiente creado por las palabras del poseedor del Rinnegan y la mirada de Itachi que hacia que se sintiese algo perturbado, al ver como no flaqueaba el pelinegro

Itachi: ya esta...despierta? - pregunto vacíamente mientras intentaba contener su furia creciente, esa pequeña le daba un nuevo sentido a su vida pero no era una opción flaquear frente a alguien y menos si ese alguien era ese bastardo que tenia como superior, se controlaba en todo momento aunque sintiera una pena extraña en su interior, aquella hermosa pelirosa que vio como fue torturada y masacrada frente a sus ojos siendo el uno de los culpables de que estuviera muerta y ella, la culpable de sonrreirle con tanta paz haciéndole saber que ella...**siempre supo que estaba ahí**...se sentía culpable por no haberse interpuesto entre su hermano y ella, necesitaba saldar su deuda con la pelirosa, eso era lo que siempre se repetía pero ahora que estaba viva ¿porque sentía eso al no verla cuando despertó?

Pein: no, esta dormida y en cualquier momento puede despertar- dijo con un muy buen oculto tono calculador dándole a sonar desinteresado pero el esperaba ver la reacción del pelinegro, alegría, conforte,sorpresa, lo que sea pero que mostrara algo en su rostro ya que los únicos gestos que eran fríos y vacíos pero este ni se inmuta, solo relajo sus manos que estaban ocultas tras las largas mangas de su capa aunque aquel hilillo de sangre se seco y nunca callo al suelo

Itachi: gracias por informarme- dijo de manera educada mientras hacia una reverencia para luego salir por la puerta por la que había entrado pero la voz de Pein hizo que se detuviera de tope, no era su voz específicamente lo que lo hizo detener tan abruptamente en el marco de la puerta, deteniendo los latidos de su corazón por un segundo demasiado tortuoso

Pein: puedo ver que te preocupas por primera vez en algo...en este caso alguien, quiero que me digas el porque de esa angustia - dijo cruda y directamente, esa pregunta le rodeaba por la cabeza desde que la vio en sus brazos toda ensangrentada,casi sin vida y el tan pálido como si fuese la primera vez que hubiese visto un muerto siendo el alguien acostumbrado a esta pero aun asi su rostro inexpresivo nunca dejaba nada a la vista

Itachi: me preocupa porque se lo debía, era necesario saldar mi deuda...-dijo secamente mientras salia de la habitación por completo pero ni el mismo se convencía de lo que había dicho, había algo que el no reconocía y no entendía por mas cabeza que le metiera ¿estaría angustiado solo porque quería que su sonrisa volviera a ser solo suya?

* * *

en esa habitacion calida, iluminada por algunos rebeldes rayos de sol que se escapaban de entre las nubes para caer directamente en la ventana de dicha habitacion que era una de pocas de la enorme torre de Amegakure, algunas chispitas de agua caían sobre dicha ventana haciendo pequeños sonidos al golpear con esta suguiendo el mismo ritmo del sonido producido por la maquina holter que estaba conectada por unos cables con un pequeño cuerpo femenino que reposaba sobre una mullida cama de sabanas blancas, ella llevaba un sueter negro junto con una cómoda licra a media pierna del mismo color, la mujercita de vez en cuando se movía en la cama dejando una de sus largas piernas fuera de las sabanas,callendo fuera de la cama y uno de sus brazos tambien fuera de la misma tela blanca caia por el otro extremo de la misma, su rostro tenia una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus labios rosados qu contrarestaban la palides de su piel, se sentia fuera de peligro sin saber el motivo pero aun asi, no sentia su cuerpo, solo responia ante los movimientos que queria realizar, se sentia muy ligera, como si hubiese adelgazado pero aun asi en lo profundo de su ser se preguntaba ¿en donde estaba? no recordaba nada mas halla de haber salido corriendo de la aldea en busca de Sasuke...y una mirada triste y sorprendida de unos ojos onix, no eran los de Sasuke, estos ojos eran suaves y compasivos donde muy cerca de estos en la piel de aquel muchacho recorria unas largas ojeras que ocultaban una historia se sacrificios, sentia calidez cuando lo vio pero...en poco tiempo todo se volvio frio, su voz no salia y sus ojos se cerraron con la imagen de el en su mente, supo que hiba a morir ¿pero como es que habia llegado a suceder eso?

La puerta de la habitacion se comenzo a abrir, haciendo un desagradable sonido por los grilletes occidados de la puerta que interrumpio por pequeños momentos el armonioso sonido que creaban la lluvia mezclandose con el latido de un corazon...el ser que habia interrumpido la armonia del sonido al abrir y cerrar la puerta tras de este, quedo paralizado al ver la chica que estaba en la cama, estaba aun dormida, no habia habierto los ojos y lucia calmada pero su cuerpo parecia luchar contra la sabana que cubria parte de su cuerpoy apresaba el inicio de 2 de sus etremidades que amenazaban por caer de la cama

¿?: aun sigues dormida...- dijo con voz suave y complacida mientras se sentaba en una silla,quedando al lado de la cama para ver directo al rostro de la hermosa chica, estaba sonriendole, haciendo que volviera a sentirse completo, anelaba tanto esa calidez que le transmitia en el largo viaje que tubo pero los rencores que comenzaba a crear hacia sus compañeros se elimino mas rapido de lo que se creo, ella era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento, debia recuperarse y volver a vivir para saldar su deuda.

apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas y desvio su mirada a unas marcas alrededor de la muñeca de ella, eran coseduras, puntos de union entre la mano y el brazo, tal vez le tome tiempo sanar pero aun asi, le daba curiosidad con que era que habia cambiado los musculos de ella y cual seria el ojos que le fue otorgado, esperaba que fuese tan brillante como el otro, ella parecia tener un cuerpo muerto por lo palido que estaba pero lo unico que lo hacia saber que estaba viva era su respiracion calmada y...el abrir de sus ojos.

la ansiedad lo poseyo, el momento que tanto habia esperado habia llegado, ella miro el techo con sus hermosas gemas, el solo podia ver su ojo de color jade ya que ella estaba de perfil, solo faltaba ver el otro que le daba curiosidad conocer, ella al sentir la presencia del mayor dirigio su mirada hacia el con asombro pero enseguida le embargo a este tristeza, ella lo estaba mirando no con su dulce compasion y ternura, no, ello solo demostraba...miedo y odio, ella lo reconocio en seguida,esos ojos negros eh inexpresivos, sus rasgos frios y siniestros, el era... Uchiha Itachi, el creador de todos los males de uno de sus amigos mas queridos y un ser **cruel y sin sentimientos **.

* * *

**Hola!**

**jejeje ayer cumli 15 asi que no tube mucho tiempo para crear el cap **

**jejeje gomen OuO/**

**gracias a todos los maravillosos comentarios, me dan mucha inspiracion y...**

**por fin llego el momento que tanto habia esperado Itachi-kun lastima la fama que tenia :/  
**

**Sakura si perdio parte de su memoria pero...¿habra perdido el habla?...¿como era su otro ojo?  
**

**les dejo con esa duda y ¿ ella saltara en contra de su "enemigo" para pedirle explicaciones?**

**jeje gracias por leer!**

**ATT:V.A**


	6. memoria devuelta

Sakura con mucho esfuerzo se sentó sobre la cama sin dejar de verlo directamente al rostro sin importarle que el utilizara el sharingan contra ella pero aun así tenia miedo donde sin querer su cuerpo expresaba lo nerviosa que estaba, temblaba sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse y la garganta desgarrarse de dolor,el frio cubría su cuerpo por completo como una manta que no la abandonaria y el silencio en la habitación hacia que se tensara por la incomodidad, sus brazos ni piernas le respondían a gusto, lo máximo que podía lograr era que les temblaran por el gran esfuerzo ¿como llego hay? ¿porque akatsuki la tiene? ¿que habrá pasado en su búsqueda? Su corazón estaba acelerado y la ansiedad y el miedo era lo único que sentía.

Sakura: como es que eh llegado hasta aquí?- pregunto con algo de duda y con la voz corta sintiendo como su garganta reclamaba con gran necesidad silencio, miedo sentía por el pero no dejaba de ver al Uchiha a los ojos, ahora que les prestaba mas atención pudo ver una tristeza melancólica en ellos como si fuese marcada por los años al igual que sus ojeras tan grandes que parecían irreales pero que a la vez encajaban perfectamente con su rostro,sentía que esa frialdad y porte firme hacían que ocultara a la perfección una fuerte carga, volvio a la realidad cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño por su pregunta, estaba perdida entre la curiosidad y el miedo que le provocaba ese hombre pero la voz de el la hizo reaccionar.

Itachi: Sakura..san- dijo con regaño mental lo ultimo mientras veía sus cambiantes gestos, ella estaba confundida, tenia miedo y estaba resentida al mismo tiempo, estaba buscándole lógica al asunto pero a ella se le olvido como fue que su hermano la torturo, inconscientemente le enojo, el quería que ella lo odiara, que le diera asco su hermano por lo que le hizo pero solo veía miedo en el ojo de ella, pareciera que no se diera cuenta de que tenia otro ojo que no era propiamente de ella anteriormente pero se notaba a leguas que le dolía con el titileo y achicamiento de este pero no le daba importancia- no se acuerda de lo que el le hizo?- pregunto seriamente para contrarrestar su furia creciente al ver la ingenua y penetrante mirada verde que veía sus ojos sin miedo del todo, no tenia idea de lo ocurrido y para el era un motivo por el cual enojarse con la olvidadiza pelirosa sin tomar en cuenta que pudo haber sufrido un trauma.

Sakura: no, lo ultimo que me acuerdo después de haber salido de Konoha... es de tus ojos- respondió a regañadientes con la garganta rota y reclamante por algún liquido que calmara su ardor, ella no quería hablar con ese atrayente ser que la cautivaba con sus ojos,uno de sus ojos le dolía y sentía palpitante, su vista era casi borrosa y sentía un gran escozor que aunque intentara ignorar era demasiado intenso, bajo la vista y vio su muñeca, su respiración ceso por un segundo de la sorpresa, estaba cocida y la pierna que tenia fuera de la cama también, sus coceduras no eran comunes y ella lo dedujo a simple vista, parecía como si...hubieran unido sus extremidades.- AHHHHH!- gimio dolida mientras cerraba sus ojos

De repente por la cabeza de la chica apareció un flash de imágenes rápidas haciendo que se le fuera la respiración y sus ojos se contrajeron con ferocidad, en su mente aparecía Sasuke en cada una de las imágenes...la miraba con unos ojos que infundían miedo y horror, esa sonrisa...mostraba una profunda locura,su sonido al reír era rígido y escalofriante, tenia su larga y afilada katana en manos y...

Sakura: AHHH!- grito con mas fuerza mientras su pecho se alzaba en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo le ardía, sentía fuego recorrer sus venas,quemando todo a su paso, Sasuke fue en contra de ella, todo se volvió rojo, salpicaduras de liquido rojo caían por todo el pastizal del campo, volviendo las plantas de color carmesí, escuchaba gritos, gritos femeninos y risas de burla desquiciadas. De repente sus gritos cesaron y todo se volvio negro, su pecho bajo lentamente y sus gritos cesaron tan rápido las imagentes dejaron de proyectarce, envolviendo su mente en una oscuridad sombria perdiendo toda noción de tiempo y lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Itachi: Sakura-san, Sakura-san ya paso- dijo seguro mientras se acercaba rápidamente hasta su lado, sentandoce en la cama y moviendo sus hombros con delicadeza, el ojo verde de ella estaba ensombrecido y temblaba como cuando una persona miente pero en este caso ella no lo hacia,esto era como si ella estuviera en un trance, involuntariamente le temblaba el labio inferior, comenzó a soltar pequeños sollozos por sus labios rosaceos y en el lado donde estaba su ojo transplantado que poseía ni mas ni menos que el sharingan salían pequeñas hileras de lagrimas saladas

Sakura: Sa-Sasuke...fue Sasuke- dijo cuando recupero la respiración, mientras sollozaba en silencio pero Itachi aun mantenía las manos en sus hombros mientras se estremecía por las lagrimas que quería fervientemente que cesaran, ella alzo la cabeza a los pocos minutos con el ojo lloroso, inchado y su pequeña nariz y mejillas sonrosadas- tu...me salvaste...¿porque? Merecía morir, no fui capaz de salvarlo de la oscuridad- dijo entre jadeos mientras sacaba su sufrimiento inconscientemente, miro sus manos y vio en ellas una gran carga, nunca creyó que el llegara a ser capaz de eso, no entendía como no se tomo sus precauciones, seguía confiando en ese que creia que era un amigo de la infancia y el la defraudo- solo fui un estorbo...otra vez y no pude hacer nad..- interrumpida

Itachi: esas son palabras de un ninja?- dijo secamente mientras veía como la cara de ella se tensaba al encontrarle razón a sus palabras- quiero que sepas que mi hermano nunca a conocido esa luz que tanto anhelas que consiga ya que el es un **Uchiha, **un ser lleno de oscuridad y maldad, aun así, aceptas que fue un error, no te culpes de todo ya que yo también soy el culpable de que estés así- dijo mientras veía como Sakura comenzaba a reflejar confusión en su rostro, no quería que ella lo odiara, quería ese perdón y paz que abundaba en su mirada cuando la recogió- yo tenia que reparar mi error y traerte de vuelta por eso...

Sakura: traerme de vuelta, error?- pregunto confundida

Itachi: tu...moriste- soltó con pesadez, ella lo era todo para el en esos momentos, quería tener algo de honor en su vida...y no quería verla sufrir, no por su culpa, aun así era insoportable ver tanta tristeza en tan poco tiempo, tristeza que el decidió seguir al traerla a la vida pero no se arrepentía de nada- hice todo a mi alcance para traerte, pedí la ayuda del Líder y han pasado 4 días desde que te encontré en el bosque

Sakura:entonces...cumpliste con tu cometido y me trajiste de vuelta a una pesadilla que nunca se podrá borrar de mi mente...ya estoy muerta...por la culpa de el - dijo en un susurro ahogado mientras caía sobre su pecho desmallada, habían sido demasiadas sensaciones fuertes para ella que aun seguía frágil, el paso sus manos de los hombros de ella hasta su espalda,estrujándola contra el, detestaba seguir cometiendo errores y el que acaba de cometer fue el peor de todos, ella se sentía fría y su corazón latía muy lento, si seguía así era muy posible que este se detuviera y dejase de latir, era posible que quería irse al otro mundo en esos momentos pero no dejaría que cayera a el tormento eterno cuando vio que había conseguido paz al final.

Itachi se quito la capa y luego la separo de el y acomodo la cabeza de ella en la mullida almohada pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella para dejarla sobre esta con delicadeza , luego de quitarle con notable lentitud unos mechones que cabello estorbando sobre la delicada mejilla de ella, cogió su capa y la acomodo sobre Sakura,estaba helada y necesitaba entrar en calor así que como esta no funcionaria por completo con esa labor, encendió la calefacción para mantener su temperatura mas estable, suspiro y se sentó en la silla otra vez, apenas ella y lo acababa de conocer y vuelve a caer inconsciente pero se sentía a gusto estar tan cerca de ella y que lo reconozca pero...-la miro con el ceño fruncido y un poco frio de un momento para otro-, jamas se le había cruzado por la cabeza terminar tan mal, casi en tragedia por sus palabras, aunque aun con sentimiento del culpabilidad se encontraba bien al ser recibido con naturalidad por la fémina que literalmente se acurrucaba con su capa, el comenzaba a sentir un poco de frio pero la situación lo requería, toco la frente de ella a los pocos minutos de haberle puesto su capa y sintió que el frio que ella transmitía con intensidad fue disminuyendo, aparto su mano del rostro de ella para seguir observándola,el ambiente tibio y la ahora calidez que transmitía la calefaccion hizo que el fuese cayendo en sueño por lo agotador del viaje pero aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba saber que lo ultimo que se acordara ella, fuese de sus ojos. Aun mas que eso, lo reconoció, suspiro por ultima vez para que en su rostro apareciera una diminuta sonrisa, casi una mueca... se sentía irónico que intentara salvarla a toda costa para ganarse la paz que transmitía y que al final unas cuantas palabras salidas de sus propios labios la dañaran mas rápido que la masacre vivida, no se lo perdonaría a si mismo...la hizo recordar.

En los largos y oscuros pasillos de aquella torre se encontraba caminando Deidara con una manzana en mano mientras daba pequeños mordiscos, el se encontraba distraído, pensando en el extraño comportamiento de su compañero Itachi, el siempre había sido serio pero cuando fue por ellos para traerlos no imagino verlo tan exageradamente serio y poco tratable, le parecía normal que les amenazara de muerte (en especial a Tobi) pero esta vez se notaba que cumpliría lo que decía como su Danna, inspiraba terror

Deidara: ese tío es extraño sea lo que sea, descubriré lo que tiene entre manos h'n- se dijo a si mismo mientras daba otro bago mordisco a la manzana pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de alguien al escuchar su mensaje abierto.

¿?: deberías dejar de prestar tanta atención a asuntos que no te incumben Deidara, no querrás terminar mal si te mete de chismoso en dichas cosas – dijo seria una voz femenina, era Konan que estaba pasando por un pasillo que se conectaba con el que el estaba trayendo en manos unos artefactos quirúrgicos, Deidara frunció el ceño al notar las cosas que ella traía consigo, también ella se comportaba raro

Deidara: lo aria si dejara de hacer amenazas de muerte...que suenan muy en serio- dijo con burla mientras se acercaba a ella mordiendo la manzana y sin apartar su vista a los artefactos que traía, Itachi jamas le callo bien, por su culpa estaba en akatsuki y arruinaría su vida como el la suya.

Konan: ya te lo advertí Deidara, el esta...en una situación complicada, te amenazo porque te interponías en su camino- dijo con voz monótona y mirada dispersa, para Deidara esa era la contraparte femenina del Uchiha o del Líder, era fría, cortante y muy inexpresiva, tanto que ya se imaginaba porque era la compañera del líder, eran casi gemelos respecto a la actitud .

Deidara: como digas- dijo cabreado mientras se acababa la manzana de un mordisco y seguía caminando pero a pasos gigantes lanzando maldiciones a todos en un susurro muy chillón, estaba harto de todos, de Itachi y sus amenazas, del Lider y aquella nueva misión cuando tenia pensado darse un descanso de Tobi que le machacaba su paciencia, !que nadie se apiadaba de el¡

de la nada alguien salio de una de las habitaciones y se lanzo sobre el con un kunai en manos, el después de caer contra la pared y agrietarla, alzo la vista rapidamente para enfrentar al agresor y tal vez matarlo pero cometió el error de hacerlo, era Itachi el agresor y tenia el sharingan activado, sus facciones eran duras pero esta vez estaban mas filosas que de costumbre al igual que su mirada, había metido al rubio enojado en un genjutsu, los ataques que lanzara se verían en su contra y lo sabia porque el muy desgraciado ya lo había utilizado antes contra el, Itachi se lanzo contra el para cogerlo del cuello y presionar fuertemente de el haciendo que el rubio perdiera rápidamente las fuerzas

Itachi: si te atreves a pasar por este pasillo, no vuelvas a hablar nunca mas mientras este dormida, si ella despierta por tu culpa...te mato- dijo mientras apretaba mas el cuello del rubio hasta tan punto de que la cara de este se palidecía, Deidara pensó por dos segundos que su cuello se rompería pero de pronto el pelinegro lo soltó y se marcho a pasos cortos y silenciosos de hay, el rubio pronto se desmayaría y alguien lo recogería.

mientras que Deidara recuperaba el aire que se le fue arrebatado , sus orbes azules veían nublosamente por la perdida de conciencia una habitación frente a el, la puerta estaba abierta y la dulce imagen de una pelirosada recayó en esta...el tiempo se detuvo frente a el, esa niña tenia cicatrices por lo largo de su pierna expuesta y suponía que habrían mas, ¿ella era la razón por la que Itachi lo amenazaba cada tanto con verdaderas intenciones y casi lo mataba hace un momento? Era hermosa debía de admitir pero le parecía familiar aquel cabello rosado y esas delicadas facciones que resaltaban por mucho frente a el, era parecida a la chiquilla que acompañaba al nueve colas y la misma que derroto a su Danna pero esta criatura que tenia frente a el tenia en su rostro la viva imagen de la tristeza y el dolor, tenia pequeñas ojeras y la nostalgia cubría el ambiente al solo verla, era muy delgada,y tenia el cabello exageradamente largo y sedoso y su palidez hacia parecer que su piel era tan fría como un hielo pero delicada como el pétalo de una flor, si ella era la causante del incremento de la locura del Uchiha seria mejor por su bien no tocarla o estar cerca de ella porque estaría en grabes aprietos.

!PLOT¡

con esa estruendosa caída del rubio al momento de desmayarse, alguien cerca a el abrió sus ojos con rapidez, le dolía tener abierto uno de ellos eh inconscientemente llevo con gran esfuerzo y mucho temblor una de sus manos a este sintiendo unas vendas mal ubicadas un poco mas arriba de su parpado, era un poco borrosa su visión pero en el otro no sentía nada, comenzaba a pensar que sufrió daños en su ojo ehintento producir chakra curativo para calmar el gran dolor que le producía este pero no le salia ni una chispa, escaseaba de chackra, suspiro rendida y dirigió la vista de su ojo bueno a su cuerpo, estaba cubierta por la cálida capa de un akatsuki, tal vez del que estuvo hace unos momentos con ella,transmitía un olor a menta y a roció del bosque con intensidad, ¿esa era la esencia de Itachi? Suspiro inconscientemente por el delicioso aroma pero se sentía extrañada de que la rescatara siendo su enemiga,...enemiga...¿Sasuke la habrá visto también de esa forma? Sin poderlo evitar, al sentirse segura en la soledad de la habitación quería llorar pero ya le era imposible, quería pero no podía...Sasuke la rompió no solo físicamente si no interiormente.

Itachi parecia una ilusion baga...como un intento de héroe piadoso de esos que salen en película pero aunque quisiera no podía confiar el no era el heroe, era el criminal, podrían pasar cosas malas si seguía con el, podría arrepentirse y volverla a matar o peor aun, usar como escusa un "secuestro" en donde la intercambiaran con Naruto...no, no seria la damisela en peligro que debían rescatar como siempre, quería bajar de la cama y salir de ese lugar pero sus miembros no reaccionaban a gusto aunque ahora podía por lo menos moverse algo, con su constante persistencia logro caerse de la cama, quitando de manera brusca todos los artefactos pegados a su cabeza y pecho dejando a su paso unas pequeñas marcas rojas

Sakura: argh! M-maldicion- dijo como pudo, estaba difonica por el desgarre que los gritos provocaron en su garganta, al ver como se rasgaba una manga al dar contra el filo de un gancho sobresaliente de la mesita que tenia la maquina holter, con maestría la apago para que no hiciera tal sonido que llamaba la atención de cualquiera que estuviera por hay, miro a su alrededor pero no había nada con que apoyarse así que siguió gateando hasta la salida, no sentía tanto chakra en su interior, solo lo suficiente que hacia mantener aun su cuerpo cociente, se sentía agotada y su cuerpo le ardía, la vista del ojo que le molestaba se intensificaba cada vez un poco mas con el esfuerzo.

PLAC PLAC PLAC

a los pocos minutos de haber logrado salir de la habitación, con sus agudos oídos sentía unas apresuradas pisadas provenir detrás de ella y se acercaba rápidamente así que se apuro y gateo con toda la energía que tenia de momento los metros restantes hasta llegar a una cruzada con otro pasillo, al ver lo cerca que estaba se comenzó a esperanzarse y así siguió motivada,gateando hasta los extremos que podía llegar su cuerpo, su vista estaba completamente nublada por el sudor que caía desde su frente a ambos ojos, jadeaba abiertamente en busca de oxigeno con cada paso que daba y su cuerpo temblaba por el gran esfuerzo.

Plack!

Sakura: mnn!- se mordió los labios para evitar gritar y atraer al que la estuviera siguiendo, su cara estaba contraída por el miedo pero no sentía nada, contando los segundos volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver aunque borrosamente que era lo que la había hecho caer, se había estrellado de cara en contra de una pared, estaba ciega pero era muy terca para admitirlo, solo siguió arrastrandoce por el suelo hasta llegar a otro cruce pero ya no podía mas, sus brazos volvieron a dejar de responderle, callo boca arriba en el suelo mientras miraba a la nada, gemía en busca de oxigeno con gran necesidad, sus ojos estaban llorosos y de a poco sus gemidos se convirtieron en sollozos, esta realidad era una pesadilla para ella, lo perdió todo...ya estaba consciente de eso, todos tal vez ya pensaban que ella estaba muerta...- Naruto, chicos, espérenme, aun estoy viva!- hablo alto pero no lo suficiente para atraer a alguien o eso creía, aun ciega y sin brazo que le respondieran comenzó a arrastrase con movimientos de pecho y sus piernas pero apenas pudo avanzar unos centímetros y se estrello otra vez contra algo- joder, malditas paredes- se dijo a si misma mientras seguía moviendo sus piernas de forma loca, dolía mucho pero debía seguir moviéndose, ella estaba ciega pero tenia oído y lo que hoyo fue una risa masculina que provenía frente a ella, no se estrello esta vez con una pared si no con una persona, un akatsuki...solo esperaba que fuese Itachi pero esa risa le hacia pensar que no lo era

* * *

**Hola!**

**chicas y chicos, espero que les halla gustado este nuevo capitulo y que dejen sus comentarios :D**

**gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple hehehe son geniales TuT**

**Sakurita tiene su memoria intacta, solo que tubo que sufrir para que la tubiera asi...que lastima :/**

**¿pero con quien se habra topado? ¿sera Itachi? o ¿sera otra persona?**

**como se habran dado cuenta, Saku tiene el sharingan y quien sabe que secretos pueda tener ;D**

**les mando saludos y abrazos!  
**

**agradesco mucho los comentarios que los leo sin falta ;) y los que lo hallan cogido entre sus favoritos OuO/**

**ATT: V.A**


	7. muñequita, pero fuerte ante todo

- que gracioso es ver que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de tu cuerpo, con esas heridas no llegaras a ningún lado- dijo cierto hombre con voz graciosa y burlona, parecía un niñito con su tono de voz tan dulce pero tan sádica que le paralizo el cuerpo a Sakura por completo, parando de temblar rápidamente, saber que ese hombre no era Itachi la hizo sentir mucho miedo pero no importaba quien fuera, solo quería huir, volvió sararearce en el suelo pero sintió una gran punzada en el recorrido de toda su cadera

- ahhh- chillo mientras paraba de moverse y se hacia un ovillo en el suelo, apretando fuertemente con sus brazos la parte herida, volvió a escuchar otra risita del hombre o niño con quien tropezó, quería verlo y saber quien era pero su vista era borrosa y le era imposible enfocar bien esta

- que tonta, Tobi es un niño bueno y le dijo que estaba grave pero no escucho a Tobi!- dijo en un tono alto mientras se agachaba hasta llegar a la altura de la fémina y tocar su cadera, volvió a escuchar el inicio de un grito pero ella se mordió fuertemente los labios para resistir terminar aquel grito de dolor ante en contacto del chico- vaaalla, usted es como Kakusu,!es una muñeca de trapo¡ ¿puedo jugar con usted?- dijo inquieto mientras apretaba mas la cadera de ella quien no pudo mas y soltó un grito

- suéltame! Me duele...p-por favor quítese- dijo con voz ronca pero el solo apretó mas su cadera, haciendo que sus ojos se contrajeran, parecía jugar con ella, no le importaba su dolor ni sus quejas o suplicas, debía callar, eso era lo mejor o si no dolería mas

- soltarla dice? Pero si las muñecas son hechas para jugar...tu eres una muñequita muy bonita, lastima que seas del Líder- dijo con falsa lastima, a Sakura le inquietaba sus crueles palabras, ¿juguete del Líder? Que quería decir con eso, ella solo quería escapar de la realidad en la que estaba pero las palabras del hombre la confundía mas de lo que estaba -mmm Tobi quiere una muñequita tan bonita como tu, !ya se¡ ¿que tal si le pido al líder que me quede con usted?- dijo con un tono dulzón que ante los oídos de Sakura ya le era demasiado insoportable, no aguanto mas y grito en voz alta

- ! YO NO LE PERTENECO A NADIE¡- grito con un gran coraje, dejando atrás aquel miedo por una valentía que costaría, su grito solo molesto al hombre de melosa voz quien apretó mas duro haciendo que escurriera mas sangre que caía de lleno en su guante de color negro pero esta vez, el esperaba otro grito pero ella se resistía a soltarlo, solo se pudo ver el dolor en las muecas que su rostro hacia

- eres muy fuerte para haber llegado hasta aquí con esas heridas pero terca e imprudente para retarme en tu condición, eres muy interesante- dijo mas para si que para ella mientras soltaba a Sakura y la miraba atentamente, estaba perlada en sudor,su respiración era pesada y profunda, de las costuras que daban la vuelta entera en su cadera salia sangre al igual que de una que otra costura de sus extremidades, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero era notorio que no podía verlo porque su vista no enfocaba, el sharingan que poseía estaba desactivado, dejando ver a un simplón ojo azabache ensombrecido por sentimientos negativos como el dolor y la tristeza al igual que el suyo propio que era de un llamativo color jade, casi esmeralda por la sombra que lo cubría.

- quien...eres- dijo con un sobre esfuerzo para hablar muy notorio por la larga pausa entre cada palabra, el hombre se desconecto de su profunda inspección, ella comenzaba a caer dormida por el dolor así que aparto su mano de la cadera de ella,ya no era necesario torturarla mas, no sentía dolor, su cerebro lo suprimía por lo masivo que era, vio como sus facciones se relajaban por la presión de la que fue liberada pero seguía decaída y no mostraba alegría o reconforte por haberla liberad, no mostraban nada.

- puedes llamarme Tobi, linda chica de rosa- dijo mientras en un vago y falso sentido de afecto revolvía su cabello pero eso no la inmuto en lo absoluto, seguía perdida en ese mar de dolores que se reflejaban en sus ojos .

-quiero verlo...necesito que sepa que estoy aquí...Naruto, sigo viva, s-sigo...viva- dijo con voz corta, casi en un susurro que mostraba toda su desesperación, no quería causar lastima, solo deliraba y decía lo que quería con gran necesidad pero no pudo decir mas nada, su cuerpo resistió mucho aquel dolor insoportable provocado por ese hombre pero ya no podía mas, su cuerpo dejo de tensarse y se relajo, dándole a entender a Tobi que se desmayo.

-que lastima, ya te desmayaste- dijo mientras suspiraba dramáticamente y la recogía con delicadeza del suelo del suelo de forma nupcial, su capa se manchaba de sangre pero no se daba cuenta, solo caminaba a paso calma por los pasillos en un gran silencio mientras veía el rastro de sangre que había dejado la chica por todo el camino, al parecer era inconsciente de que su cuerpo sangraba por ese enorme esfuerzo, persistió mucho pero no pudo llegar demasiado lejos, las primeras y las ultimas palabras que pronuncio lo hacían recordar a como era el cuando niño y su deseo de volver a ver a sus amigos cuando despertó despues de ser rescatado, sobrevivió al igual que ella pero el sabia que esa persistencia que ella tenia, debía ser destruida o eso era su nueva ambición.

¿?: que haces con ella- dijo alguien a espaldas del chico enmascarado, este se da media vuelta y ve a Itachi con el ceño fruncido y una bandeja con comida en manos, sus facciones estaban afiladas como la de un animal salvaje al ver a su presa indefensa, bajo la mirada a la pelirosa y la sangre que corría por su cadera y los hilillos que salían de sus extremidades- te atreviste...a lastimarla- dijo con certeza, el enmascarado solo le lanzo una mirada burlona como afirmación, enfureciendo mucho mas a Itachi

- ¿los juguetes están hechos para jugar, no?- dijo con voz aniñada y obviedad mientras mecía a la pelirosa como si jugara con un bebe de juguete- shhh apenas se durmió-dijo emocionado pero esa falsa emoción se acabo en menos de un segundo, no había visto venir que el puño de Itachi diera contra su mascara para lanzarlo varios metros lejos de el, soltando de paso a la pelirosa que callo sobre los brazos de Itachi bruscamente, ella lanzo un pequeño gemido por la fuerza en que callo pero no fue percibido por ambos pelinegros.

- no vuelvas a llamarla juguete, no tienes derecho- dijo mientras acomodaba a la pelirosa en su pecho, era creíble y pensaba que toda esa sangre que hacían un camino por el pasillo se debiera a que ella estaba escapando del enmascarado temiendo de que fin tuviera el con ella, el enmascarado abría interrumpido el cuarto de ella mientras el estaba preparándole el almuerzo pensando que estaba segura pero las cosas no fueron así, la próxima vez no seria tan descuidado y sellaría su cuarto antes de salir, sentía como ella emanaba mucho calor, estaba hirviendo en fiebre y su piel estaba muy pálida por la perdida de sangre, comenzaba a sentir esa extraña preocupacion

- ¿piensas que no lo es? Bien, estas en tu derecho para creer eso – dijo con voz ronca mientras salia de la pared en la que había quedado incrustado por el potente puño del ojeroso, ya no había rastro de el tonto que estaba haciéndolo pasar como un niño en un cuerpo de hombre , estaba serio y sus palabras eran tan crueles como su actitud- ella le pertenece al Líder, ese fue el acuerdo y tu solo seras su guardián...es una muñeca con corazón roto, es fácil manejarla ahora, te aseguro que no sera la misma chica, tendrá que entrenar duro, ganara mucho poder y si muere en batalla no sera relevante porque habrá cumplido su objetivo.

-hmp,como su guardián no dejare que muera, ni si quiera por las manos del Lider- dijo con seriedad Itachi mientras recogía la bandeja con la mano que tenia debajo de las piernas de chica y ponerla en el regazo de ella para llevar todo a la habitación, la charla había acabado, no quería estar mas tiempo cerca del enmascarado, le causaba repugnancia su sola presencia en el pasillo, solo quería ir a la habitación antes de que intentara matarlo con sus manos por tocar a la pelirosa.

* * *

en la oscuridad de una habitación que se encontraba envuelta en un frio intenso, donde solo era iluminada escasamente por la luz que penetraba por debajo de la puerta que se dirigía a los pasillos, se encontraba sentado en una cama de colchón duro y que rechinaba mucho con cualquier movimiento, un pelinegro con los ojos cerrados y piernas y brazos cruzados en signo de meditación desde hace días sin cambiar de posición, su respiración y apariencia era apaciguada pero por dentro era diferente, por su mente pasaban cientos de imágenes, una seguida de otra- _"te eh matado"_- pensó con pesadez cuando llego a la ultima imagen, un hermoso bosque con el cielo nublado, sangre carmesí cubría el pasto, extremidades dispersas, gritos desgarradores, miradas de desaprobación, decepción y dolor y luego un grito horrendo al arrancarle un ojo con su mano, llenandoce de sangre en el paso.- _"no conseguí poder" - _pensó enojado mientras abría sus ojos y con la escasa luz veía sus manos aun bañadas en sangre de hechos ocurridos hace cuatro días, no se había quitado los restos porque quería corroborar cada vez que abriera los ojos que lo que hizo si ocurrió y no era tan solo un producto de su imaginación, mato con sus propias manos a Sakura Haruno, la única chica que lo siguió amando y nunca se olvido de el después de haberse ido de Konoha, ¿porque? Quería conseguir el mangekyo Sharingan pero al parecer para el su amistad en aquellos momentos no valía nada, no estaba seguro del todo de que funcionaria cometer aquella atrocidad, solo se ocultaba tras la patética escusa de que ella lo ataco primero y debía de defenderse pero su fin era diferente, no tenia planeado matar a Naruto ya que estaba claro que no podía defenderse con la escusa que utilizaba con Sakura, incluso, la amistad de el valía mas que la de ella y pensó en perdonarle la vida...estaba cegado de odio y desesperación en aquellos momentos y solo pensaba en el poder, - _" eh matado a __una de __la__s dos__ persona__s__ que __mas le importe en estos años y..."- __l_a cama chirrió en el momento que el se levanto para prender el foco y dejar ver a un enorme cuarto, las paredes eran de color azul rey,en una de las esquinas de una de las paredes estaba la puerta del baño y al lado había un tocador con ropa y armas en los cajones, al lado de su cama pegado a la pared había una mesita de noche con un frasco de vidrio sobre este, y en el centro de la enorme habitación había una mesita con un par de sillas, era simple y eso a el le gustaba, se dirigió a la mesita de noche y cogió el frasco para dejarlo en la mesa del centro, se sentó en una de las sillas viendo lo que había en su interior, era algo de forma esférica y blanco, del que le salia y un cordón rosado desde el cetro y varias lineas delgadas y rosadas - _"porque debo verlo para saber las consecuencias de mis actos"- _pensó con el inicio de su extraña desesperación, bajo la cabeza y apoyo los codos en la mesa mientras se cogía con las manos las hebras del cabello y jalar de ellas con impotencia, sentía frustración y los recuerdos lo comenzaba a consumir aunque no lo quisiera admitir- _"me daré un baño, sera mejor olvidar todo lo ocurrido" - _pensó con mas calma para entrar rápidamente al baño, desvistiendoce en el proceso hasta llegar a la tina y llenarla por completo con agua fría, las grandes manchas negras y marrones que fluía de su cuerpo, mancho por completo el agua, volviéndolo a su paso en un liquido espeso y lodoso, destapo el caño y abrió el grifo otra vez, las manchas no se iban, solo desteñían, con sus manos comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo con jabón pero la esencia a sangre seguía aun latente - "_!vete¡"_ - pensó con desaprobación para borrar aquel fantasma que cubría su cuerpo entero, las manchas iban disminuyendo pero poco a poco su olor mentalice fue aumentando en vez de disminuir, cogió la esponja de color beige que se hallaba colgando sobre un perchero y la relleno con el jabón liquido mas potente que tenia, comenzó a frotarse cada parte del cuerpo con furia y rapidez, su piel se quemaba, dejando grandes manchas rojas en distintas zonas de su cuerpo en el proceso pero la sangre y el olor ya estaban disminuyendo un poco dando paso a un olor a esencia de roció del bosque, no comprendía porque pero ...ya no había sangre, su piel con quemaduras no tenia ya rastro alguno, ni si quiera en su espalda o cabello, la tina olía igual que el y estaba completamente blanca, no quedaron restos...apoyo su cabeza en las piernas, dejando que el agua helada cayera de lleno sobre su espalda, erizandola de paso, la piel de sus brazos le ardían mas que el resto de su cuerpo, su vista se perdió en la transparencia del agua, su mente estaba en blanco y las facciones de su rostro si no cambiaron en su ataque de pánico menos lo haría ahora que su fastidio comenzaba a disminuir, fijo su vista en la entrada de la puerta y vio el causante del apestoso olor que lo molestaba, su aoi, pantalón y demás estaban impregnados de aquel liquido que expulsaba aquel olor metálico.

El chico Uchiha cerro el grifo y se enrollo una toalla al salir de la tina, se acerco a la salida y cogió las prendas, metiendolas en una bolsa de plástico que encontró en el closet, la dejo en una esquina, rápidamente saco un conjunto idéntico al anterior y se lo puso rápidamente, no se daba cuenta de que su cabello aun chorreaba agua y que su espalda, y piernas aun seguían húmedas, cogió la bolsa y rápidamente salio del cuarto para dirigirse a la lavandería, no estaba tan loco para quemar su preciada ropa, los pasillos en los que caminaba estaban completamente vacíos y en su mayoría oscuros aunque sentía la presencia de alguien siguiéndolo de cerca

- que es lo que quieres Kabuto- dijo con sequedad y sin prestarle importancia mientras abría la primera lavadora que vio vacía y metió toda la ropa, sin medir la cantidad, hecho casi todo el jabón en polvo que encontró cerca, cerro la lavadora en seguida vio cuando comenzaba a filtrarse el agua, su vista no se aparto del objeto hasta que al comenzar a sacudirse, la sangre lodosa tapaba todo a la vista, no se distinguía nada y eso le irrito de cierta manera.

- no es nada Sasuke-kun solo sentí ese peculiar aroma a sangre desde hace días, es demasiado penetrante...y por lo visto era una gran cantidad- dijo mientras salia de las sombras que cubrían el pasillo y se ubicaba a un lado del Uchiha, viendo el color marrón que se disolvía y enmugrecía el agua con facilidad, es inquietante ver como el Uchiha se sentía perturbado, era muy probable que la voluntad del mismo halla sido matar a una persona en particular, la pregunta era ¿quien fue la victima?

- lo que halla pasado no te incumbe- dijo mientras se paraba y abandonaba la habitación con lentitud y la típica elegancia al caminar que lo caracterizaba, Kabuto se quedo viendo la salida hasta no sentir la presencia del Uchiha mal educado.

- _"pero Sasuke-kun...la cuerda de los subordinados de Orochimaru destiñe, lo mejor seria lavarlo a parte pero seria una last__i__ma...__que por accidente cogiera una pequeña muestra__"_- pensó con malicia mientras detenía la lavadora y coger dos tubos de ensayo para recolectar una buena cantidad de aque espeso liquido marrón, casi rojizo por unos lados y casi negro por otros, les puso un corcho lo guardo en su estuche medico, vio el interior y noto que a esa ropa no se le quitaría tal cantidad de sangre con una sola enjuagada, dreno el agua, saco el grueso cordón morado y le hecho mas jabón, pero no se percato del peculiar color rosa y el símbolo de una flor muy popular, cerro la pequeña puerta para que la lavadora volviera a su proceso, y metió el cordón en la de al lado- _"__¿a quien __habrás__ matado Sasuke-kun? Orochimaru-sama se __sentirá__ satisfecho si lo sabe de mi parte"- _pensó con una extraña felicidad, tendría una recompensa seguramente y ganaría mas afecto de su superior al mostrar su lealtad ante el

* * *

**Hola!**

**espero que les halla gustado el cap ;)**

**lo siento, ahora los diálogos son diferentes, la manera que los usaba al parecer fueron prohibidos en fanfiction :I**

**jejeje la que adivino quien era el que encontró a Sakura fue...**

**La enamorada! por cierto, me fue bien en mi cumple...bueno, mas o menos, tenia gripe y me quede en cama :'I**

**como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas por sus lindos comentarios, por fin salio Sasuke como se habrán dado cuenta.**

**¿estara perturbado por "matar" a Sakura?**

**¿sentira tristeza y vera sus errores?**

**¿como se comportara Itachi de ahora en adelante?**

**¿que tendra planeado Tobi con Sakura?**

**jaja espero que dejen sus comentarios, como les pareció y lo que piensan :)**

**les mando un saludo y un beso enorme a dany lok, Nathix.G, Minene Uryuu y la enamorada, !son geniales¡**

**ATT: V.A**


	8. tiempos de coma

Sentía como su cuerpo estaba mas pesado de lo normal, sus extremidades no se movían a su voluntad, no sentía nada, excepto la suavidad de la cama en la que se encontraba y las delicadas y frágiles telas que la cubrían, no podía ver ni oír, estaba perdida en la oscuridad de tener los ojos cerrados !¿como fue que termino así?¡

su imprudencia...eso era lo que se repetía constantemente, no estaba tratando con simples idiotas de los que se podía escapar cuando se le antojara, trataba con akatsuki, una organización criminal de alto rango, específicamente de rango S.

ya se había encontrado con tres de sus integrantes, Sasori la marioneta humana, el insensible y sin sentimientos, junto con la vieja Chiyo lograron matarlo, el segundo era Itachi el asesino del clan Uchiha, el inexpresivo y ….su salvador, debía estar cerca y lo presentía, no quería ser una carga para el, solo quería marcharse para no molestarlo pero antes de hacerlo le dejaría en claro su gratitud con el y si fuese necesario le ayudaría tanto como el lo hizo con ella y por ultimo Tobi el enmascarado, sádico y muy peligroso como todos en esa organización, su voz aniñada era un camuflaje perfecto para alguien que estaba ciega pero en por sus palabras...solo pudo sentir curiosidad y miedo,mucho miedo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pudieron haber sido días,meses... incluso años y ella comenzaba a temer, solo podía sentir el tacto y en pocas veces su gusto al momento que le daban de comer y eso le enfurecía, en un principio a veces sentía el suave tacto de unas manos sobre su rostro como si fueran delicadas como la porcelana y cálidas como un día de verano, en el dedo anular derecho de esa mano pudo sentir una sobresalencia, el aniño de akatsuki...pensó muchas veces de quien era pero se acordó que ella lo había visto en Itachi la primera vez que lo vio, era el...estaba segura pero le era extraño que se sintiera dichosa de que fuera el quien velara por ella, ahora estaba mas agradecida que nunca y a la vez, mas tranquila.

A ella 2 veces en lo que seria el día, al momento de darle de comer, el lo hacia con una delicadeza de que se encariño con rapidez a pesar de saber quien era,solo sabia que le quería mucho y que ella no merecía tener a alguien la tratara tan bien como lo hacia el, casi siempre sentía su presencia, el calor que la persona que casi siempre estaba situada a su lado en la cama le transmitía era unicamente de el y le gustaba que así fuera pero ella no tomaba en cuenta el peligro que era el para Naruto, se había distanciado de sus pensamientos, solo pensaba ¿Itachi podría ser un ser bueno? Tenia sus dudas pero sentía que el lo era.

en una ocasión sintió como una gota de agua caía en su mejilla dirigiéndose a la punta de sus labios, era salada, una lagrima...esa persona que la cuidaba estaba llorando, Itachi estaba llorando y le preocupo,nunca pensó que el llorara ¿seria culpa de ella? No, el era un ser fuerte y ella no valdría nada !Nada¡ ella seguramente era una anualidad para el, después de todo no le conocía a ella...tal vez le fuese una molestia, serian otros motivos, muy intensos tal vez, mas que nunca quiso despertar y lo intento en repetidas ocaciones pero su cuerpo se lo impedía...paso el tiempo y se sintió sola, la habían abandonado, extrañaba la persona que la cuidaba !extrañaba a Itachi¡ su calor , la paz que le transmitía, lo necesitaba pero ademas comenzaba a sentir mucha hambre, tal vez moriría así, en coma y sin nadie que supiera de su existencia ademas de el...su querido Itachi.

Luego de un tiempo sintió como era cargada con brusquedad y alejada de esa cama rápidamente, tenia miedo, esa no podía ser la misma persona que había comenzaba a querer, el aire pego con fuerza sobre su cuerpo al igual que el sol, su conciencia cayo en pánico pero la hizo reaccionar el fuerte dolor producido en su espalda por el frio suelo de cemento al que fue tirada con poca delicadeza,no quería estar ahí, quería estar con el ser que quería tanto, que trataba su cuerpo con delicadeza y no la abandono por ese estúpido estado del que su cuerpo se negaba liberar...hasta hace poco, ¿el tal vez no quería irse de su lado? ¿verdad? ¿por eso lloro? Quería convencerse y creerlo pero no se sentía capaz.

ahora las manos que acariciaban su rostro no eran las mismas, estas eran ásperas como una lija y frías como una noche de invierno, la lastimaba y quería que dejara de tocarla pero en sus deseos sintió haber escuchado un _"lo siento" _aunque solo creyó que fue un producto de su imaginación.

Al poco tiempo volvió a una cama pero no era mullida ni si quiera aceptable, a esta se le sentía las tablas y los resortes, era muy incomoda y extrañaba mucho la anterior, no sabia nada, no estaba cociente del tiempo transcurrido, todo era horrible desde que el dejo de cuidarla, mas que nada quería despertar y verificar que estuviera bien, no solo Itachi, también Naruto, lo extrañaba y necesitaba de el, tenia miedo y frustración si a despertar y no pudiera verlos...que estuvieran...!no¡ ellos no podían estar muertos, eso era lo que pensaba ella mientras sufría los pinchasos de los resortes como las estacas que se clavaba a si misma en el corazón con sus pensamientos.

En todo ese tiempo su respiración empeoro, casi se asfixiaba por tres ocasiones, solo le pusieron un respirador, que le administraba oxigeno constantemente y la comida...le daban comida...por vía intravenosa, nadie quería darle de comer, tal vez les fastidiaría estar visitando, lo único que podía sentir del mundo exterior eran corrientes de aire, oleadas de aires tanto caliente como frio, pensó que tal vez no volvería a ver la luz y que su cuerpo permanecería en estado vegetal para siempre ¿moriría? No, ella ya estaba muerta,eso no se podía llamar vida, su cuerpo se tenso al sentir como alguien la abrazaba con fuerza y las contracciones del estomago de esa persona contra ella como si llorara por la humedad en su hombro, que fue lo que mas había sentido desde lo que suponía que fue su captura ,contó las veces que ocurrieron que en total fueron 5 en las que esa persona que no era la de manos rasposas se descargaba sobre ella...y no le molestaba pero luego de la quinta ya no las sintió mas.

ahora había sido desplazada o mejor dicho robada por segunda vez, el frio era intenso y las miles de gotas que caían sobre ella...llovía a cantaros que se sentían como agujas atravesando su piel con rapidez, la persona que la tenia, era mujer sin duda, tenia pechos, después de un tiempo dejo de sentir las gotas frías y torturosas, fue depositada en algo que definía como un frio metal, al menos no tenia esos resortes que pinchaban su cuerpo sin piedad.

estaba agotada y sentía que no podría respirar mas, su garganta se cerraba y era bueno...así acabaría su tormento, reacciono a algo, le clavaron algo en el pecho, el golpe fue muy brusco, sintió como un liquido entraba rápidamente en ella !era una jeringa¡ pero que mas daba, se la sacaron con tanta brutalidad como se la metieron ¡¿que le dieron?!

-ugh! - sus ojos se abrieron de repente, no cabía en su asombro...volvió a ver, el techo era gris y una linterna alumbraba su rostro hasta casi cegarla, tosía insistentemente, mientras intentaba pararse pero sus flaqueantes extremidades solo la dejaron poner de rodillas, apoyandoce con las manos y su cabello caía como cascada sobre su rostro, su vista aun estaba un poco borrosa pero logro notar la palidez de su cuerpo, no tenia color y perdió mucho peso, estaba muy delgada, miro adelante y logro identificar un rostro de los dos que estaban frente a ella- !Itachi¡- grito alegre pero su voz salio casi como un susurro chillón, le faltaba humedad en la garganta, ella no pudo resistirse eh intento ir hacia el pero cayo al vació, estaba sobre un mueble, nadie la recogió pero intento levantarce, no podía con la emoción, pensó que la había abandonado y no fue así, fue cruel al pensar así de el, después de todo ese trato que tubo con ella fue muy hermoso- !Itachi¡- grito otra vez pero no pudo evitar que se le amontonaran lagrimas en los ojos, camino como si fuera un bebe dando sus primeros pasos cayendo sobre el pecho de el, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras sollozaba pero el no le correspondió, tal vez fue mucha emoción, el no era tan expresivo y lo aceptaba porque así era el ¿no? Cuando se separo de el y se concentro mas en su rostro, las ojeras no estaban, su mirada negra no era la misma,comenzó a cambiar a una avellana que la miraba preocupada, su cabello paso de negro a azul y sus rasgos eran los de una mujer, la otra persona... no había otra persona, solo la vio doble, eso significaba que ella...no... era el- quien...quien eres- dijo mientras se separaba rápidamente de ella eh intento correr hacia la salida, no quería estar cerca de ella, su contacto le quemo cuando supo que no era el pelinegro

- soy Konan, me alegra de que por fin despertaras, han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia- dijo sin emoción en su voz mientras se acercaba a Sakura que aunque aun le tuviera miedo acepto su ayuda para levantarla , sus ojos reflejaban una gran seguridad y confianza en si que Sakura hubiera deseado tener pero no deseaba esas cosas, era imposible en esos momentos

- Itachi...quiero ver a Itachi- dijo con voz ronca mientras Konan la volvía a recostar en aquella mesa metálica, vio a la peliazul negar con la cabeza, supuso que ella se refería que a por momentos no estaría hay, que estaba de misión y que no podría verle aun, miro al otro extremo de la habitación, le dolía el alma pensar que aun estaba tan débil que era incapaz de caminar bien

- haz estado en coma por 6 meses y han ocurrido muchas cosas en tu ausencia, tu creador murió hace dos días de una manera memorable y muy honorable, deseo que vivieras sin dueño, que fueras libre pero que te encargaras de sus asuntos, tu eres su sucesora - dijo la peliazul secamente, atenta a la reacción de la pelirosa que no fue lo que había esperado, solamente la miro y asintió, su mirada parecía desinteresada y vaciá, sentidos inhumanos que no debería de haber expresado, ella no era así y la peliazul lo supo desde que la vio por primera vez, ella parecía ser alegre y sin ese dolor que todos a su alrededor han sufrido, ella nunca ah perdido a un amigo o un familiar, tal vez esa era la razón de la paz en sus ojos, o eso era lo que pensaba Konan.

Pein le había devuelto la vida su cuerpo pero parecía haber perdido su alma, lo único que la hizo parecer humana fue la reacción que tubo con lo que le dijo Konan y por primera vez, sintió que había cometido un error con las palabras dichas, pero ya era tarde, se lo dijo - tu guardián murió en combate al rescatarte del que fue tu asesino, te habían secuestrado para llegar a el

- Sasuke...S-Sasuke mato a...Itachi ...no puede ser– dijo con voz quebrada mientras veía sus manos, vio el reflejo de la sangre escurriendo por ellas, volvió a escuchar las risas aterrados , su respiración se volvió irregular otra vez y sus ojos le picaron, !acaso sus deseos no valieron nada¡ quería vivir para ver a su salvador y había rogaba día a día que así fuera pero el ya no estaba ahí – AHHHH!- grito de dolor, el corazón le dolía y se le estrechaba, Itachi dio todo por ella y ella...no pudo hacer nada, las imágenes de Sasuke pasaron frente a ella como millones de flashes, cada uno mas aterrador que el anterior, nunca había sentido eso en su pecho.

!Crack¡

se rompió algo dentro de la pelirosa, y la peliazul se entero de su error al ver los ojos de Sakura, ese error hizo que hizo que Konan quisiera arrodillarse y pedirle perdón, no quería ser la portadora de esa noticia que era la causante de la tristeza de la pelirosa pero así fue y el tiempo...no perdona. La pelirosa por primera vez sintió ese ácido emerger desde la parte mas profunda de su estomago y recorrer desde ahí el resto de su cuerpo, recorriendo sus venas como si fuese parte de su sangre, volviéndolas con el paso frías e insensibles, sus rostro seguía sereno e inexpresivo pero estaba tensa y sus ojos parecían querer salir de su rostro por lo abiertos que estaban, según Konan, ella comenzaba a sentir odio...sus ojos se veían prendidos en una llamarada de fuego azul, fuego frio y tenebroso,parecía ver el fuego del infierno reflejado en ellos, por primera vez en años sintió miedo, sentía esas oleadas de energía emerger de Sakura, ella transmitía ese frio que solo la muerte podría producir, ella era la muerte, la muerte de Sasuke, el arrebatador de su vida y el único le la hizo sentirse viva...ahora comprendía que era la venganza y la deseaba...la deseaba mas que nada, no importaba si moría en el intento, Sasuke se iría con ella al mismísimo infierno si era necesario, solo lo aria sufrir...sufrir eternamente, como el dolor que habitaba su interior, un dolor que jamas la abandonara

Sakura: como...sucesora de mi creador, que es lo que debo de hacer – dijo con voz grave, ya no era tan suave, era demandante y dominante, lo necesario para si quiera intimidar al mas fuerte del mundo, Konan solo se sento frente al escritorio donde se hallaba acostada la pelirosa, un flequillo tapaba sus ojos son la sombra que proyectaban, dando temor a Konan, el suspenso que creaba era abrumador y ella pudo ver en la rosada...mas que odio, vio reflejado en todo su ser la agonía, el dolor...el abandonado, ella era la viva imagen de su antecesor pero ella tenia una carga mas pesada y dolorosa

Konan: lideraras a tu pueblo, Otogakure, seras la que vele por la aldea, como la Hokage en..- interrumpida-

Sakura: ya entendí...- susurro mordasmente, no tenia intenciones de recordar a Konoha en esos momentos, ya estaba muerta por dentro, la luz...se extinguió en su interior, Naruto se olvido de ella, o eso pensaba ella- como primera orden, al ejercer mi cargo...quiero saber todo lo que paso mientras estaba en coma, tanto en Konoha, como Itachi...y toda la información que tengas de Uchiha Sasuke

Konan: como ordene...Lider

* * *

**Hola!**

**nooo! porque Itachi! T.T**

**lo se, es muy triste, pero quien pensaría que Sakura le tomaría aprecio a Itachi mientras estaba en estado de coma?...yo si :D**

**bueno, quiero avisarles que Itachi aunque muerto, fue un heroe que Sakura apreciara mucho desde ese momento**

**¿que creen que pase cuando ****reviva Itachi con el edo tensei?**

**¿que ara Sasuke si se encuentra con Sakura?**

**¿segira Sasuke los deseos de su hermano para proteger a Sakura?**

**¿cuando aparecerá Naruto?**

**¿Sakura se encontrara con Naruto?**

**¿Konan morira o sobrevivira?**

**¿porque hago tanta preguntas para saber su apresiada opinion? XD**

**bueno, esto es una tragedia despues de todo, e incluso a mi se me salieron las lagrimas al escribirlo T.T**

**quiero agradecerles a:**

**.**

**Dany Lok: yo estoy feliz! mi inner se tomo unas vacaciones ****a el triangulo de las bermudas :D espero que un ovni la secuestre buajajaja**

**Mata a Sasuke! porfis, es una molestia de verdad, Itachi si se comporto sobreprotector, dio su vida por ella TuT, pronto vendra el edo tensei y sera emocionante :D ...gracias por comentar! (inner: volvi! y me traje a un amigo "saludando con un enano cabezón de ojos de avispa") noooo! se hizo amiga de los aliens !wuaa¡ corran por sus vidas OnO**

**.**

**Nathix: Hola! pues como te abras dado cuenta, la historia tomo un giro de 180* O.O , ****Sasuke esta loco y trastornado, eso de seguro U.U/ , Tobi hizo lo que tenia que hacer cuando Sakura estaba en coma, "no le conviene que siga siendo como siempre" eso era parte de su plan pero sssh es un secreto X3**

**.**

**Minnene Uryuu: Hola colegamigacamarada! X3 **

**Itachi fue un héroe TuT en verdad la quería mucho para haber hecho eso O.O**

**Tobi tiene en la mira a Sakurita, todo hace parte de su plan retorcidamente maléfico -.-* solo falta que la viole...no, mentira, eso si seria exagerado O.O**

**sip, Sasuke esta traumado, pero también transtornado, es algo bipolar :S ¿que crees que pase cuando se entere de la verdad gracias a Tobi? O.O**

**gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios! :D**


	9. ángel de la lluvia

La lluvia caía por todos lados como si fuera una costumbre, algo cotidiano en esa palida aldea, la sensación de frialdad húmeda recorría sus cuerpos como si en lo largo de su estancia todo seria tan gris como el cielo y opaco como los edificios,invadiéndolos de una sensación de nostalgia y hundimiento en una sensación de vació en sus pechos. la gente los había recibido cordialmente y sonreían con respeto en su miradas, cuando volteaban y veían a los aldeanos, en sus descuidos sus miradas reflejaban tristeza y miedo que tenían guardado dentro de ellos y se negaban expresar.

La mirada de los visitantes reflejaban humildad y alegría que no se oscurecía con la imagen opaca que había a su alrededor, no encajaba ese ambiente tan lúgubre con gente como esa ¿porque estaban ahí, que buscaban? Pues, solo municiones o eso les dijeron...

* * *

_- Naruto, te encargo una misión rango c, quiero que vallan por municiones al país de la lluvia, la secretaria de su nuevo líder nos mando la confirmación de que podían llevar todo lo que necesitaran, seria una disculpa de su parte por los problemas causados, pero dado a que tu no puedes andar solo por esos lados, te mandare con Shikamaru y Neji para que te ayuden si es necesario pelear si esto fuese una trampa- dijo Shizune seriamente pero por dentro estaba feliz, lo que mas necesitaban en ese momento era apoyo para reconstruir Konoha y cualquier tipo de ayuda seria bien recibida aun así estuviera desacatando las ordenes del próximo Hokage mientras Tsunade estuviera en coma, de seguro seria el desgraciado de Hanzou, el tenia comiendo de la mano a los consejeros, esos viejos que estaban decididos a llevar a la ruina a Konoha y la hacian enojar a ella y a Tsunade, lo mejor en ese momento era mantener a Naruto alejado, aunque fuesen solo unos días._

* * *

El rubio de ojos perdidos y un poco oscurecidos por su propia voluntad y la poca luz, miraba a cada aldeano que se cruzaba sin perder detalle alguno , ninguno lucia sospechoso, solo sonreían y su mirada alegre a veces reflejaban nostalgia, uno de los aldeanos que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de ellos, alzo la mano, deteniendo al grupo, era un hombre mayor, barbado, de cabellos largos, lisos y blancos como la nieve ,su mirada era filosa como el arma que llevaba envuelta en papel regalo sobre sus manos, una katana con dentadura, lucia muy peigrosa pero aquel hombre no tenia la intención de usarla, solo la extendió al chico que se acerco a el, un poco precavido pero confiado de atacar si era necesario, el anciano sonrió cortamente pero su voz era tan pacifica que no parecía de temer

- ustedes deben ser los invitados de nuestra Lider-sama, sus ropas los delatan, son los extranjeros – dijo suavemente, su voz se asemejaba como al ligero sonido de una flauta de pan al ser tocada y su tono era tan amable como los demás aldeanos al recibirlos- yo soy el herradero de nuestra majestuosidad, debo de entregarle lo mas pronto posible estas nuevas armas para su colección, tengo la esperanza de que se ponga feliz al ver que los llevara ante ella- dijo delicadamente, temiendo un no como respuesta e irse afligido a donde se encontraba la cautivadora del alma de el como los demás aldeanos

- seria un placer que nos llevara con su líder- dijo cortésmente Neji, viendo como el anciano sonreía ampliamente y asentía enigmáticamente, la voz del castaño había sido débil, como cada gesto que hiciera cuando estaba calmado a causa de un trastorno que sufrió por haber presenciado la muerte de uno de sus amigos pero ahora no piensa dos veces antes de lanzarse a pelear para defender a un ser querido, su cambio fue tal, que se volvía sádico en las peleas y si su contrincante no derramaba sangre, no se detendría hasta verlo morir torturosamente... solo para intentar mejorar su maltrecho corazón, pero lo único que conseguía era recordar a su amiga.

El camino hasta la torre fue largo pero pareció ser corto para ellos por la amena charla del anciano sobre la nostálgica alegría que producía la lluvia en los aldeanos, les recordaba a su antiguo líder pero era muy afinado con "los ángeles de la lluvia" , nunca dijo ni un nombre, solo llenaba de curiosidad a los invitados ¿ángeles? Esos seres alados no existían, tal vez eran personas llenas de bondad que alegraban la vida de todos en su entorno tendría ese titulo de pureza, el anciano hablaba de la maravilla que era sentir la presencia de sus ángeles con esa lluvia que les regalaban día a día, vigilandolos y velando por toda su gente.

Cuando llegaron hasta las puertas de la torre mas grande de ese lugar el anciano callo abruptamente, dejando un poco impresionados a los menores por el comportamiento del anciano quien dejo su postura relajada a un lado y mantuvo una posición respetuosa, muy elegante y sofisticada con su andar por los oscuros pasillos del enorme lugar, cogieron un camino por las escalera que quedaban al final del pasillo, nunca parecía que se pudieran acabar pero demasiado largo hasta el ultimo escalón parecía lejano, el anciano solo los miro unos momentos y hablo en voz baja a los menores cuando llegaron al ultimo pasillo, temiendo de que le escucharan desde dentro de la única puerta.

- les pido por favor discreción con Lider-sama, ella es muy desconfiada con los extranjeros y posiblemente también con ustedes, no la miren directamente y no hablen sin su permiso, ella es nuestra máxima autoridad y la mas fuerte de nuestra aldea y temo que los lastime su imponencia- dijo con esa melodiosa y suave voz mientras abría la gran puerta de madera, dejando ver una gran habitación tan gris como el exterior pero con un candelabro de focos blancos en el centro de la habitación que la iluminaba lo mejor que podían los bombillos con tanta oscuridad dejándola mas visible a los ojos de todos, la habitación tenia una alfombra blanca con bordes dorados que cruzaba la gigantesca oficina de extremo a extremo, al final de esta se puede ver un gran trono de mármol pulido con puntas de piedra gris, parada frente a esta se hallaba la esbelta figura de una mujer que les dejo sin aire no solo por su belleza fría y cautivadora si no por las pequeñas costuras que no eran visibles a simple vista y mucho menos para alguien que no tuviera ojos tan agudos como los de ellos, eran casi invisibles pero rodeaban gran parte de su cuerpo, Neji bajo la cabeza con los ojos apretados y luego los volvió a abrir para ver a la mujer frente a el, su belleza era cautivadora pero ese cabello...rosado como el de ella, volvió a apartar la mirada, estaba seguro de que esa mujer no era Sakura y si lo fuera...el nunca lo creería porque la vio morir frente a el.

Naruto estaba en shock y sus ojos como garganta estaban contraídos al verla, sin enterarse, pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lagrimas rodearon su rostro, pero no estaba seguro si lo que veía era su amada o era otra ilusión que lo abrumaban desde que despertó después de la noticia de su muerte pero el seguía teniendo esa esperanza y seguridad de que estaba viva...tal vez esa mujer frente a el ¿era su Sakura?

La pelirosa llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando que cayeran libremente largos mechones de cabello en la mitad de su rostro, tapándolo por completo, llevaba un broche para el cabello que era una correa de plata que estaba unida a su coleta, esta descendía con libertad, dejando a ver dos puntas triangulares en diagonal hacia abajo, llegando a rosar sus hombros desnudos.

En su cuello llevaba un collar, un anillo metálico que lo cubría completamente, su borde superior era liso y en inferior terminaba en una punta redondeada en el centro.

Su pecho traía puesto unas vendas y sobre estas llevaba una armadura con forma de chaleco de pequeñas y numerosas plumas plateadas sobre sus senos que fueron tomando mayor tamaño al llegar hasta sus caderas y plano vientre, estaba compuesto en dos mitades separadas que cubrían gran parte de su pecho y la mitad superior de los lados de su espalda y su pequeña cintura.

Sobre sus brazos llevaba unos brazaletes de forma rectangular que se extendían desde un poco mas halla de sus sonrosados codos hasta llegar a cubrir las muñecas y de aquí se extendían unos guantes plateados que eran reforzados en sus nudillos, estos guantes llegaban a cubrir hasta la mitad de sus dedos pero se veía que por lo fragmentado que estaba por la palma de su mano y dedos, que podía moverse con total libertad.

Sus tonificadas y largas piernas llevaba puesta unas rodilleras que cubrían desde un poco mas abajo de los shorts blancos que traía puesto, siendo muy diferente ambas, pero lo que tenían en común era que en sus inicios estaban rasgados en forma de plumas, en su muslo derecho estaba formado casi por completo de plumas en la parte externa pero tenia dos espesos anillos de plata que rotaban sobre el interior de la extremidad.

Llevaba puesta unas espinilleras que cubrían desde sus pies hasta sus rodillas pero eran también diferentes entre si dándole una apariencia asimétrica al igual que sus rodilleras pero tenían algo que los hacia ver compatibles. A diferencia de toda la protección de sus piernas, sus pequeños pies traían puestos unas sandalias con tacón de aguja, dejando ver sus pequeños dedos con uñas pintadas de aguamarina al igual que los de sus manos

La pelirosa se mantenía inmutable ante las miradas penetrantes y fijas de dos de sus visitantes, comprendía la conmoción del equipo de tres personas frente a ella, incluyendo la de Shikamaru que tampoco cabía en su sorpresa, dio un largo suspiro y se seto en su trono,ellos pensaban que ella era la Sakura que conocieron, pero grandes cargos llevan grandes responsabilidades...no debían saber quien era ella así le doliera mas su agonizante corazón.

La pelirosa llamo con un delicado movimiento con su brazo izquierdo al anciano herradero quien se arrodillo, agacho la cabeza y mostró las armas a Sakura

- con que...pudiste terminarlas, te felicito Totosai, haz hecho un gran trabajo- dijo mientras recibía las armas siendo llevadas por Konan, quien se había encontrado firme y seria desde la llegada de los chicos de Konoha- tan pronto llegues a tu casa, dale mis saludos a vuestras hijas e hijo– dijo con una voz distante pero aunque las palabras fueran cálidas su voz era fría.

- sera un gran honor darles las noticias de su gusto ante mi mayor obra dedicada a usted, Lider-sama – dijo con gran alegría en su voz mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco mas hacia adelante

- el gusto es mio, Konan, entregale al señor Totosai su pago por el excelente trabajo...y acompáñelo hasta su hogar- dijo con frialdad mientras le mandaba una mirada autoritaria a la peliazul para que acatara su mandato

- …- Konan asintio y fue a donde se encontraba el anciano para salir con el, Konan quien capto ese gesto de la pelirosa como si ambos sobraran en el espacio, cumpliría la orden de su superior pero también se quedara en su alcoba después de eso, Sakura necesitaba estar sola con ellos por un largo tiempo, lo que tendría que hacer seria difícil para ella y lo tenia bien claro

!Click¡

cuando la puerta se cerro tras ellas, los chicos que parecían estar en un trance reaccionaron, Naruto fue el primero, examino a la pelirosa desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabeza su vestimenta no era como antes, eso que llevaba puesto era una armadura aunque un poco reveladora, la hacia lucir como un hermoso y autentico ángel digo de quel apodo

- por fin...por fin puedo estar contigo Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con la voz rota a la vez que se tiraba a abrazar a la pelirosa mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, su alma estaba regosijandoce con la presencia de esa mujer que tanto amaba y había buscado desde el momento en que su aparición lo hizo despertar, aunque siendo escasas sus posibilidades de encontrarla en su corazón guardaba mucha esperanza, el cuerpo de ella era helado al tacto al igual que la vestimenta que llevaba puesta pero le extraño que ella no respondiera a su gesto, no le golpeo, ni tampoco lo alejo, solo se mantuvo estática- sabia q-que no estabas muerta, que habrá sido de ti, Sakura-chan, quiero saber que te paso en estos meses- dijo mientras cogía la cara de Sakura entre sus manos, haciendo que su vista se mantuviera fija en el y no en los otros 2 compañeros que no cabían en su asombro aun, su cara seguía estática y llena de astucia... impenetrable, ni una sonrisa o sollozo salia de sus labios, su pálido rostro no tenia expresión alguna, nada la hacia ver mas humana- Sakura-chan yo...

- Uzumaki Naruto...no me confunda por favor- dijo con voz monótona mientras veía al rubio con atención, su sonrisa había desaparecido, solo se concentraba en acariciar con la puta de sus yemas la nívea piel de Sakura, se sentía ido de la emoción, como un hueco sin fondo que se llenaba solo con la presencia de la mujer de hebras rosadas, pero no tenia presente las palabras de la pelirosa, seguía creyendo fielmente de que ella era Sakura, su voz su rosto, no cambio en nada, seguía siendo igual de hermosa, pero resaltaba mas con la creciente de sus pechos.

Sakura se intento apartar de un empujón brusco al rubio pero este la abrazo, dejando que una que otra de las plumas plateadas hicieran cortes sobre la ropa de el y su piel, dejando fluir pequeñas gotas de sangre por sus brazos, Sakura se notaba desesperada, apretaba su dentadura mientras comenzaban a amontonarce lagrimas en sus opacos ojos pero se negaba a dejarlos fluir- no me toques Naruto, !no soy Sakura¡ yo soy...- no pudo decir nada mas,fue callada rápidamente, sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en las esmeraldas de ella mientras sus labios rosaban su mejilla, no había pensado que ocurriría eso, ninguno de los dos lo pensó.

Naruto necesitaba saber que ella estaba hay con el,presente, asegurarce de que no se volviera a ir de su lado, que su amor por ella lograría protegerla de los peligros desde ese momento, su piel era fría cual copo de nieve y los labios de el eran cálidos como el sol de verano, su fusión con la mejilla de ella hizo sentir a Sakura sorprendida y a Naruto aliviado, sus labios se separaron de Sakura quien había aceptado ese beso, tierno y delicado sin chistar.

- yo...no quería dejarte sin haberte dado eso aunque sea una sola vez Sakura, lo siento- dijo Naruto cuando se separo tortuosamente de Sakura que comenzaba a dejar paso a su llanto y a un temblor en sus labios rosáceos , Naruto pego su frente en la de ella mientras de sus ojos salias pequeñas lagrimillas que caían sobre las de ella, volviéndolas una sola lagrima de felicidad por parte de los dos – que fue de ti...Sakura-chan

- Naruto...yo no soy la misma de antes- dijo mientras se apartaba de el y se dirigía al tatami que estaba al lado de su trono, ubicándose en el almohadón de Konan y Naruto a un lado de ella, Shikamaru y Neji parecían menos aturdidos pero seguían observándolos, Sakura parecía desinteresada ante la presencia de todos pero en sus ojos se veía una gran y pesada carga, dando a verse contrariados, Naruto por su lado...había encontrado a la causante de su ahora carente alegría y poca atención a su alrededor pero se le notaba saciado, en paz consigo mismo, el necesitaba a Sakura

-si, nos damos cuenta, eres la ahora Lider de Amegakure y por supuesto, haz adquirido mayores oficios, tsk que problemática, si intentabas convencernos de que no eras tu, debiste haberte teñido el cabello- dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba frente a ella sin borrar su rostro de asombro, Sakura lucia mas como un adulto, ya no era una adolescente, su cuerpo y alma eran las de un adulto pero con la sabiduría de un anciano latente en sus ojos

- no me refería del todo a eso Shikamaru, se que se enteraron de lo que paso con Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa mientras los veía a todos y cada uno, sus ojos mostraban culpabilidad, remordimientos y tristezas, Naruto enfrentaba cada uno de esos sentimientos depresivos, Neji temblaba y tenia los ojos tapados por su cabello, tenia los ojos húmedos y sus labios se movían constantemente pero su voz no salia de su garganta por mas que quisiera decir un "lo siento, soy culpable" no quería que ella no le diera su perdón, le daba mucho miedo su respuesta y por eso no se atrevía a hablar

- yo fui resucitada por el anterior Líder de Amegakure,el al morir en combate y por una noble causa, acepte heredar el puesto de Líder...soy su única creación y era de su propiedad cuando mi cuerpo estaba inerte, Itachi-kun...el fue quien me dio el regalo de la vida, el fue quien me llevo hasta Pein cuando me encontraba agonizante en el suelo - dijo con voz carente de emociones mientras miraba sus manos, en su mente siempre las veía manchadas de sangre, sangre de Itachi, la culpa de no haber podido despertar a tiempo...hizo que siempre las viese rojas y mojadas de aquel liquido.

- Sakura-chan...siempre seras invitada a Konoha, eres parte de nosotros – dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, debilitada por el cansancio emocional, Sakura no lucia igual pero en el fondo de ella según Naruto, aun esta esa Sakura llena de vida y alegría solo que estaba perdida por lo que ocurrió con Sasuke pero el estaba igual que ella... perdido pero tenia salvación.

- no creo que sea posible que pueda ir en estos momentos, mi pueblo me necesita mas que nunca...al igual que Konoha de ti, Naruto- dijo firmemente Sakura, quizás no pudo contenerse al momento de hacerlos creer de que era otra persona, sus emociones la traicionaron, pero no dejaría que Naruto se quedara mucho tiempo con ella, ese lugar seguía siendo peligroso para el, se avecinaba una batalla y el no debía estar presente...o moriría.

* * *

**Hola!**

**genial! por fin apareció Naruto *^***

**jeje ya hace mucho que no aparecía nuestro rubio cabeza hueca ¿alguien se ah visto últimamente el manga? Naruto se esta acabando T.T**

**bueno, Sakura es MUY FUERTE , aguanto tirarse hacia Naruto para no mostrarse débil, ella cambio mucho.**

**si preguntan, la armadura que ella traia puesta era la misma de Yuzuriha de caballeros del zodiaco- el lienzo perdido**

**ultimamete lo eh pensado, y la ropa que ella traerá puesta es del tipo Yuzuriha y Erza de Fairy Tail **

**lo digo por si quieren ver los diseños de las armaduras y ropa**

**el anime y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos dueños, lo digo para que no me digan que me los estoy apropiando o algo asi U.U/**

**Ahora vienen las preguntas! :**

**.**

**¿cual sera ese peligro que se avecina?**

**¿ que ocurrira con Neji?**

**¿cuando recuperaran la alegria Naruto y Sakura?**

**¿que hizo que Sakura se volviera mas fuerte?**

**¿que ocurrira con el "tercer Orochimaru" traducción Danzou? ( el segundo es Kabuto, Danzou el tercero, es un depravado iwww los ojos de sus brazos se mueven XS )**

**¿como reaccionara Sakura si se entera de la verdad de parte de Neji?**

**¿como reaccionaran Naruto y Itachi si se encuentran después del Edo Tensei?**

**¿Narusaku o Itasaku?**

**.**

**bueno, como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran la vida, !en serio¡ :**

**.**

**Nathix.G : Gomen ne! a veces me paso con la tragedia pero de ahora en adelante intentare hacerla no tan tan tan tragica, la normalizare y pronto le daran su merecido al transtonado = Sasuke**

**.**

** .Smerale : Gracias por seguir mi historia dejando tu apreciado comentario ! :D**

**.**

**Dany Lok : Hola Dany-chan! ****te traumaste con lo de Sasuke XD (inner: volvi de mis vacaciones en marte X3) espero que el marciano te halla hecho un sondeo rectal y que halla dolido muuuucho eUe (inner: nooo, le caí bien pero tu no a el asi que te lo hara a ti XP ) q-que O.O (Marciano: hola terrestres "saludo tipo star trek") noooo! me mudare a otra galaxia XS waaaa! "corriendo por su dignidad" (inner: Saludos inner Dany X3)**

.

**Minene Uryuu :** **Hola colegamigacamarada! jeje si es divertido XD**

** ya aparecio nuesto rubio atolondrado \O3O/ falta ver que pasara ahora en adelante, que sera lo que pasara?...hasta yo no tengo idea, mi historia da muchos giros XD gracias por responder a las preguntas jejeje X3 !Saludos¡**


	10. ahogando pensamientos

Pasado un tiempo en el que los chicos tomaran un te que mando a preparar la pelirosa a una de las mucamas, Sakura nunca llego a hablar mas de la cuenta, nunca menciono a nadie en especifico a excepciona de Itachi, Pain y Konan pero decepciono a sus amigos que no mencionara como se sintió en ese tiempo que debía de estar lleno de angustia y terror, ni si quiera mostró alguna emoción al hablar de los sacrificios de Itachi, ellos sabían que ella debía de sentir gratitud con el, tal vez hasta tristeza de que ella no pudiera conocer verdaderamente como era el...Uchiha Itachi, solo mostraba hielo en sus palabras y su mirada, nada de lo que decía tenia alguna remota emoción, solo parecían palabras muy vaciás y eso les dolía mucho, ya no iluminaba el mundo con sus ojos expresivos, ahora solo lo enfriaba con ese ojo fuera del grueso mechón.

lo único que menciono un poco mas detalladamente aunque muy poco informativo para los chicos fue como después de seis meses en los que había sido dada por muerta, el septimo, después de haber despertado de un coma, tubo un arduo entrenamiento en el ninjutsu y los grandes riesgos que corrió su vida por ello, enfadando mas de una vez a Naruto, Sakura no se molesto en regañarle por sus comentarios fastidiosos o su tono de voz alto, dejo que Naruto fuera...pues, Naruto. Ya no le pegaba ni lo miraba feo, eso le desconcertaba, tal vez el cambio de ella fue muy grande, tanto, que tendría que trabajar duro para traerla devuelta o eso era lo que pensaba.

-no importa si resulto herida en combate o en mi entrenamiento, debo ser fuerte, es mi obligación como líder – dijo con voz solemne, firme y fuerte como una roca después de que Naruto dejara de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo descuidada que era consigo misma y lo que lo afectaba saber las cosas que había hecho, callo en el mismísimo momento en que ella dio a relucir su responsabilidad de ser la Líder de un pueblo, no tenia otra eleccion, ella velaba por lo que mas le importaba y el no pudo reprochar eso.

Después de que Naruto no tuviera nada que decir, respetando por fin las decisiones de Sakura que comento aunque poco sobre estas, el habiente se puso tenso y no sabian de que hablar para aliviarlo, ella por su parte al ver su incomodidad, paso a lo que los había mandado a llamar, hablar sobre los materiales que les daría para reconstruir la Aldea de la Hoja, eran muchos, casi una exageración pero aunque la humildad de ellos salia a flote cuando querían disminuir la cantidad de algún objeto, ella los silenciaba con su gélida mirada, demostrando que no aceptaba un no como respuesta en cuanto a recibir los materiales de construcción y unos extra que eran medicinales para los heridos.

El silencio se hizo latente al finalizar el día, los invitados estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones,exhaustos por el largo viaje y las largas cuentas que sacaron de los materiales que necesitaban en general, tirados en sus mullidas camas miraban sus habitaciones detenidamente, cada una por dentro no era gris como el exterior, eran paredes pálidas, de un curioso tono purpura que nunca llegaba a las escalas grises o verde tirando a azul que se confundía entre el color del cielo y el mar, eran colores claros y no oscuro como afuera, sorprendentemente eran cálidas y no frías como el resto de la torre pero luego de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que era a causa de la calefacción. Dejando su inspección atrás se perdieron rápidamente en el sueño, las habitaciones eran muy relajantes

* * *

En la fría oficina sentada en el balcón con una peculiar forma de lengua, Sakura miraba detalladamente su pueblo y su hogar, todo era tan calmado,tan gris como su alma y solo se oía el rápido sonido de la lluvia al caer al igual de rápido que había perdido toda esperanza desde que se entero de lo que paso en su tiempo de coma, en esos momentos sus viejos amigos debían de estar dormidos, el cansancio los había dominado, sonrió en sus adentros, mañana ellos estarían devuelta a Konoha y con los objetos que harían parte de la gran reconstrucción de su antiguo hogar, esos pensamientos la llenaban de una extraña sensación cálida en su pecho, algo que pocas veces había sentido...alivio.

Guio una de sus manos a su ojo, su verdadero ojo, ese mar verde, el único que le recordaba que seguía siendo Sakura, la chica emotiva que amaba a sus compañeros y a Konoha, la que daba todo por los que tenían lazos con ella...no la chica que guiaba, respetada, amada por un pueblo, uno que no la vio nacer, reír, llorar, uno en que solo era la autoridad y la responsable de ellos, vació era lo que sentía al ver a cualquiera de los habitantes, ni las cálidas y reconfortantes risas de los niños la alegraba o mutaba su estado de animo,todo le había sido arrebatado desde su cumpleaños...incluyendo sus sentimientos por los demás, ahora desconfiaba de todos y todo era hielo en su corazón pero aunque no lo admitiera, una parte de este latía por un pueblo por el cual su recuerdo seguiría latente por mucho tiempo...Konoha.

Ya no sentía nada porque a través de ese otro ojo puede verse...con un cercano pasado trágico que le venia a la mente sucesos de agonía, eso siempre se lo recordaba su ojo del Sharinngan.

- tienes que ir- dijo con suplica oculta tras la frialdad de la voz femenina que había sido su única compañera leal desde que despertó por segunda vez en esa oscuridad en la que se había vuelto su vida, ahora era la persona a la que mas aprecio le tenia al igual que a Naruto, solo que con ella pudo sentir algo en común que Naruto no podía transmitirle, comprensión. El no entendería su alma torturada, el no fue asesinado por el que se hacia llamar un amigo.

- no puedo dejaros,nuestro pueblo nos necesita tanto a ti como a mi, estamos al borde de una próxima guerra, no sabes las cosas que podrían ocurrir en mi ausencia, yo...

- si no vas a dejarlos en Konoha, de seguro se quedaran y pondría la vida de Uzumaki Naruto en peligro

- serán tres días- dijo resignada la pelirosa, Konan sabia en que punto dar para hacer que no cometa errores que no se podría perdonar ella misma- te encargaras de la aldea en ese tiempo...eres capaz, estoy segura pero necesito que me hagas el trasplante esta misma noche...**el **vendrá por esos ojos benditos en cualquier momento – dijo como una orden que Konan no se podía negar, Sakura también sabia en que punto dar...cuando se trataba a un próximo peligro que involucrara a **su** pueblo.

Konan: eres nuestra Líder, tienes mi total respeto y devoción, haz demostrado en todo este tiempo aunque halla sido corto...que tu eres digna de poseer los ojos de Nagato. Sakura, quiero que sepas que no cuestionare tu decisión, solo quiero que lo cuides como si fuera parte de ti, el sera parte de ti – dijo con mente y voz fría como todo lo que hacían o expresaban ellas dos, mientras retrocedía, hundiéndose en la oscuridad de la habitación, siendo seguida por Sakura, cada decisión que la pelirosa tomaba, ella la criticaba con una fuerza casi cruel, solo para el mejoramiento de las capacidades de ella demostraba desconfianza pero era todo lo contrario, Sakura nunca se vio afectada por las criticas, parecía inmune pero siempre las tomaba en cuenta...siempre la escuchaba aunque en el fondo de si, si le afectaba.

* * *

En la zona fronteriza de entre el país de la roca y el del fuego en lo mas recóndito de un escondite oculto entre los enormes arboles frondosos y cada uno igual de verde que el otro, en la habitación mas alejada de cualquier salida, sobre un sofá de cuero negro, se hallaba sentado un chico con a mirada perdida en el fuego ardiente de la chimenea que estaba a pocos metros de el, volvió su mirada a sus manos,iluminadas exclusivamente por el color naranja de las llamas, pero no importaba si estaba en la oscuridad de esa fría habitación, en donde el fuego no le hacia efecto o al exterior donde todo era cálido, estas...siempre estarían manchadas de sangre, nunca pudo despejar su olfato del olor metálico de la sangre,ni si quera al olor de carbón y madera quemada, primero fue la dulce Sakura y ahora...su hermano Itachi. Venganza, eso era lo único que surcaba su mente, quería proteger los deseos de su hermano, vengandoce de los causantes de todo su sufrimiento pero ¿acaso el no lo hizo sufrir?

Puso sus manos y comenzó a meditar por tercera vez en ese día, Itachi protegió el cuerpo de la pelirosa cual dragón custodiando la torre de una princesa, el era el guardián de Sakura y no solo llego hasta allí su cariño por ella, el la devolvió a la vida pero... "_ aunque lo negara, comenzó a sentir algo por Sakura __desde que la vio después de lo que le hiciste,__ por eso hasta el ultimo de sus días la __cuido, __siendo ella__ una de las __dos personas a las cual el amaba__, adamas...el la__ protegió de todo __y todos__ , incluyéndote" _las palabras de Madara surcaban su mente como un disco rayado, haciendo que su pecho se contrajera en repetidas ocasiones, había matado posiblemente a la única mujer que su hermano amaba,

-!Porque¡- grito mientras aventaba una mesita que se hallaba a un lado de el con una botella de vino a medio terminar y tres completamente vaciás y una copa con sobras al final reventandoce en el suelo por el contacto, Sasuke no aguantaba ver su reflejo en el violeta del vino derramado, ni si quiera con la sangre que produjo las cortaduras de sus pies ni aun después de haberse afeitado la barba, la gente dice que ahoga sus penas con alcohol pero esos días corroboro que no era mas que una farsa, solo las empeoraba, frente a el pasaban imágenes de los fantasmas que alguna vez fueron personas...personas que lo amaron hasta el ultimo de sus días.

!CLICK¡

su mente había activado una parte que lo abrumaba y le calentaba sus entrañas como si se quemaran desde adentro pero le gustaba ese dolor... ella seguía viva, pero en un estado de coma, sintió felicidad al saber que su locura...fue aplacada por las manos de su hermano, pero eso no cambiaba casi nada, el seguía siendo aun así un asesino.

la primera y ultima vez que la vio estaba en el lecho de una cama, conectada a un respirador, roso su rosto con la yemas de sus dedos, era helada y trasmitía culpa sentir lo que le había arrebatado y le fue devuelto pero prontamente vuelto a quitar.

por tres días habito ese antiguo escondite de akatsuki, ella no despertaba, no se inmutaba, seguia fria...fria como la muerte y el en su desesperación lloro sobre su hombro pidiendo perdon, clemencia por su alma podrida de locura pero ella nunca lo escucho, nunca despertó para consolarlo como cuando era un niño y ella estaba siempre para el...ya era tarde para darse cuenta de su error...el si la quería y su amistad con ella, esos lazos...fueron los que la mataron, el con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba no fue capaz de desconectarla, había visto el trágico estado en que se encontraba, su piel estaba llena de costuras...que conectaban las rasgaduras creadas por el, sus piernas, brazos y cadera, cosidos como una muñequita rota...el se había convertido en una bestia desde que le puso la katana encima y lo reconoció en el momento de ver la delicada figura de la pelirosa- el amor nos vuelve estúpidos- se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba pararse del sofá,intentando dejar atrás la imagen de la pelirosa con Itachi a sus espaldas quienes lo observaban, todo eso era puro efecto del alcohol o eso era lo que pensaba, se tambaleo seis veces antes de ubicar su mano sobre una de las paredes de la oscura habitación, recordó que el iba cada tres días a la habitación de ella y le cambiaba los sueros pero...hace un mes desapareció de la nada, busco información de su estancia pero no hallo nada, a Sakura se la había tragado la mismísima tierra y por segunda vez en su vida...se sentía preocupado por ella.

Callo secamente al suelo, sentía como ese fuego quemaba sus entrañas con mayor intensidad, estaba seguro de que era el vino, el nunca había bebido para "ahogar penas" su estomago se lleno de una acidez tal que no pudo aguantar, hiendoce en vomito sobre el suelo, negro...botaba un liquido espeso un negro que se volvió violeta y prontamente a rojo...estaba dañando intensamente su hígado en tan poco tiempo, todo por esa bebida ¿a tales extremos llegaba por la muerte de ellos? Estaba seguro de que la respuesta era un si rotundo, pronto su estomago dejo de contraerse con fuerza y el ácido de este no fuera tan doloroso se paro aunque un poco debilitado por la fuerza ejercida.

- ya es hora – dijo Madara apareciendo al lado de el, al crear un vórtice en el espacio con su ojo, uno de sus propósitos era encontrar a la pelirosa y cuidar de su cuerpo como lo habría querido Itachi pero otro era acabar con los creadores de se sufrimiento, excluyéndolo a el pero se encontraba al punto de desfallecer, no sentía sus piernas del todo.

- Danzou y los Hokages nos esperan – dijo monotomaente mientras se acercaba a la salida pero Madara lo detiene, posando una de sus manos el uno de los hombros de el, estaba preocupado, en esas condiciones en las que se encontraba el joven Uchiha no se podrían ir a la reunión, debajo de sus ojos habían grandes bolsas negras y su piel estaba mas pálida de lo usual por haber regurgitado, en esos momentos se encontraba debilitado y era mejor que recuperara algo de fuerzas antes de partir

- primero establecete, faltan tres días para la reunión, nos transportare hasta halla, ahora...lavate la boca, te apesta a alcohol – dijo mientras salia de la habitación, para ir a la suya y descansar, cuando llego y se tiro a su cama, se puso a pensar otra vez en lo que había averiguado el día de ayer, era sobre el paradero de la muñequita y le alegraría hacerle una visita para ver como su voluntad se desmoronaba y fuera hacia el desesperada por ayuda y en ese momento...no la dejaría escaparse, era una hermosa y letal arma que ansiaba tener en su poder, sus ojos mostraban un gran peso como el suyo, uno de sus amigos mato a la persona que mas amaba al igual que el...solo le faltaba tener sus mismos ojos y vería el mundo a su manera- "_Sakura...la hermosa Sakura...como deseo poder verte...otra vez"_ - pensó mientras debajo de su mascara aparecía una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se cerraban aun teniendo en mente el hermoso color rosado de la chica danzando con cada movimiento de su cuerpo mientras extendía sus manos hacia el y sus ojos se opacaban al verlo.

* * *

**hola!**

** ¿como les fue en Halloween? :)**

**quiero agradecerles a ustedes chicas, han sido un gran apoyo con sus comentarios :3**

**Minene Uryuu, Camila, Tsuki-chan-Uchiha , mar, Paola, Dany Lok**

**espero que les halla gustado y como siempre espero su opinion X3**

**si hay nuevos lectores espero que me digan lo que piensan y también lo que piensan que puede pasar OuO**

**por cierto, ya publique un nuevo cap en La vengadora: evil angel por si les interesa, se que me eh tardado pero es que le eh perdido un poco de gusto :I**

**ademas de que esta es como una historia inspirada en esa jeje**


	11. ciega

El día llego tan rápido que no fueron capaces de darse cuenta hasta que algunos rayos de Sol atravesaron las espesas y grises nubes, ese día no llovería, el cielo se estaba despejando, dejando que algo del calor del astro radiante llegara hasta ellas, las hojas de papel caían con delicadez sobre la sangre negruzca y se cubrían de algunas hebras rosáceas que cubría las baldosas del suelo, manchandolas de un color vino con rapidez, los cuerpos de dos hombres de batas negras y nubes rojizas bordeadas de blanco, descansaban sobre una hermosa y gran cama de flores de papeles blancos y puros, sin rastros de suciedad, ellos estaban pálidos como las hojas pero uno en especial, tenia el cabello tan blanco como estas,pasando casi por desapercibido, sus facciones tenían una fineza extrema y un grueso mechón de cabello tapando la mitad de su rostro, donde uno de sus ojos fue arrebatado con gran delicadeza a pesar de ser un muerto, su boca tenia un surco, una diminuta sonrisa que parecía estar de acuerdo con el arrebatador de aquella parte de el. Desde el inicio del contacto de la cama con el suelo, hasta unos pocos metros de esta habían huellas sangrientas hasta llegar al inicio de otra cama de flores de papel mas pequeña, manchadas de color vino...sobre esta, estaba acostada una pelirosa de largos cabellos que no tenia mucha diferencia con los hombres de bata, su piel pálida resaltaba sobre el húmedo papel, lo único que la hacia ver viva era lo jadeante y sudorosa que se encontraba, toda ella estaba debilitado y sus labios en especial, se encontraban resecos y rotos, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas vendas que a pesar de ser gruesas, estaban casi completamente manchadas de sangre que se escurría por sus mejillas y acababa en gotas que caían sobre las flores, aunque sus ojos y vendas eran cubiertos por un flequillo que los tapaba hasta llegar unos pocos centímetros mas arriba de su nariz

- aun no te haz acostumbrado a el, eh de admitir que eres muy fuerte para aguantar la operación sin anestesia y sobre todo...no gritaste- dijo con un tono de voz inmutable pero sus pensamientos eran diferentes- _"incluso preferiste a que lo funcionara con tu ojo, a pesar de no tener linaje Uchiha, Senju o Uzumaki, tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad para haber aguantado el __trasplante__"_ – pensó la fémina que había entrado, con respeto y admiración, en sus manos traía un trampeador que escurría agua sobre la coagulada sangre que se hallaba en el suelo, eliminando todo rastro de esta e incluso su olor, cambiándolo por uno a lavanda

- …- la pelirosa solamente se sentó en el bordillo de la cama aunque un poco tambaleante, cuando la mujer que tenia el trampeador se acero lo suficiente a esta,Sakura cogió su capa con fuerza suficiente para que fuese difícil soltarce, esta reacciono ante el contacto y vio a la pelirosa que se encontraba centímetros abajo de ella, su fleco llegaba a cubrir perfectamente la venda que cubría sus ojos pero dejaba ver una mueca de molestia en su boca- que no grite no significa que no duela- dijo débilmente antes de tirar de la capa de la mujer y apoyarse en el hombro de esta para quedar frente a frente- Konan, me debo ir en poco tiempo pero...pero te puedo prometer que cuando vuelva creo que podre traerlos devuelta con el Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, solo necesito almacenar el chakra necesario y podre...

-Sakura-sama...usted- dijo con un susurro la peliazul mientras sus ojos se ampliaban al escuchar lo que tanto había deseado pero sabia que no se podría hacer realidad, Sakura no era Pein, ella no tenia sangre Uzumaki, podría morir en el momento en que los trajera a la vida y eso ella no lo permitiría, Sakura no merecía un destino tan cruel solo para que ella volviera a ser feliz- lo siento...no puede hacerlo – dijo mientras se aferraba a los hombros de la joven frente a ella, su vida tubo giros crueles y su fuerza de voluntad los contrarestara, no quería que sufriera la muerte aunque sus deseos fueran ver a sus amigos con vida, junto a ella...como antes

- no me subestimes Konan!- grito con fuerza la pelirosa mientras su rostro fue en dirección a la de la peliazul, como si la estuviera viendo con esos duros ojos aunque la verdad no fuese así, Konan se estremeció ante el contacto, se sentía intimidada por la pelirosa pero no se negaría a admitir que la persistencia Sakura era por su terquedad, casi nada la podía hacer cambiar de opinión, no si lo tiene metido entre ceja y ceja- se que lo piensas a cada rato y yo quiero hacerlo realidad, no importa el costo de mi elección, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – dijo mientras se paraba para dirigirse a la salida a pasos cortos y calmados pero se detiene en la entrada y sin mirar atrás dice la única condición de hacer cumplir su descicion- mantente viva hasta entonces o si no, solo te podre traer de vuelta a ti

- Sakura-sama...gracias- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillantes de emoción, un ser como la pelirosa era de valorarse, ahora entendía que era lo que había visto Uchiha Itachi en ella, ahora ella también veía lo que el veía en Sakura-_ "Itachi, te enamoraste de una buena mujer"- _pensó mientras volvía al labor de quitar la sangre del suelo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ella era una mujer sabia y sabia lo que hacia aunque también era terca para escuchar razones.

* * *

En la plaza principal de la torre se hallaba un castaño con mirada desesperada, sus labios de vez en cuando hacían una mueca o temblaban y para calmarse debía respirar y exhalar profundamente, sus ojos viajaban de un lado de la sala, donde estaban las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba la puerta de salida, aun estaba a tiempo para retractarse de su descicion y retirarse pero parte de el decía que se quedara y hablara con Sakura sobre lo ocurrido...ella debía comprender que el estaba en shock, algo en su interior solo lo hizo observar y sentirse como basura mientras ella...

-Neji – dijo con frialdad la mujer que estaba esperando, ella llevaba puesta la misma armadura que había usado el día anterior y su fleco ahora cubría enteramente sus ojos, no dejando nada mas a la vista que el final de su nariz y sus pálidos labios- ya estas listo, eso esta bien, llama a los demás, partiremos en media hora, recuerdale a Naruto que se bañe- dijo calmadamente mientras avanzaba a las escaleras pero Neji poso su mano en uno de los hombros de ella con un poco de temblor haciendo que ella detuviera su andar

- Sakura...yo...lo siento...debí haberte ayudado, debí haber detenido al Uchiha- dijo mientras caía al suelo, sosteniendo ambos lados de su cabeza con las manos, Sakura se agacho a su altura, jamas lo había visto de esa manera, tan decaído, patético...con miedo, en sus ojos comenzaba a asomarse lagrimones listos para ser liberados y sus labios temblaban mucho pero ella no podía verlo, solo sentir las vibraciones que mandaba su cuerpo

- Neji, que te atormenta- dijo calmadamente mientras intentaba dirigir su vista a su dirección aunque así no fuera la realidad, sus manos tocaron el cabello de Neji y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su mentón, siguió hasta llegar a la punta de sus ojos, estaban húmedos y el tembló ante su contacto- dímelo, por favor

- yo...yo estuve presente cuando Sasuke había utilizado su katana para...hacerte daño, !no pude hacer nada¡ solo pude verte ser descuartizada, no fui capaz de ir por ti, lo siento Sakura, no soporto este dolor, se que no merezco tu perdón, ni si quiera tu respeto, lo siento...tanto- dijo mientras su espalda se tensaba, ella se había lanzado hacia el, rodeándolo entre sus brazos, sintiendo los hipidos del Hyuuga

- Neji, yo siempre supe que estuviste viéndome- dijo mientras sentía como los músculos de Neji se tensaban mas al igual que su agarre- no me importa ¿sabes? Gracias a ti deje de ser una chica llena de esperanzas e ilusiones, me dejaste ver el malvado ser en que se convirtió el Uchiha- Neji sentía incredulidad, Sakura jamas había llamado así a Sasuke, pero no debía de sorprenderle eso, después de todo...el la mato- conocí a Itachi, su hermano, no estuve cociente mucho tiempo pero...me di cuenta de que no todo lo que parece malo lo es, yo también sentía culpa de no haber despertado antes de que Sasuke lo matara...quería poder salvarlo pero esa fue otra tonta esperanza...Neji, gracias a que no te hallas entrometido yo...no tendría un mejor concepto de todo lo que me rodea, no tendría esta segunda oportunidad para ver las cosas como en verdad son, no te atormentes, me siento agradecida porque no hicieras nada- dijo mientras lo soltaba y se dirigía a las escaleras otra vez, siendo seguida por la mirada del castaño que no aguanto y soltó lagrimas gruesas mientras hipaba y se tapaba la boca para contener sus sollozos

* * *

ya estaban llegando a Konoha o lo que quedaba de ella, después de tan largo y agotador viaje y sin descanso, Sakura habia exigido llegar lo mas pronto posible aunque algunos trabajadores que llebaban los materiales en carrozas llebadas por invocaciones pero callaban cuando ella les dirigia la mirada, para el equipo les era impresionante el respeto que tenian hacia su amiga ademas de eso, algo les comia la curiosidad, Sakura no había dicho el porque de su largo y puntiagudo fleco que no dejaba ver sus ojos y ellos no insistieron para saber el porque de su nuevo look, pero este era tapado por el sobrero que traía puesto...un sobrero Kage de color purpura y una toga blanca con el titulo de _"shodaime"_ impreso en su espalda, ella no era un simple lider como dio a ver, ella no era simplemente respetada y admirada por una parte del pueblo, ella era una figura de superioridad en todo sentido para todo el pueblo y por eso ella había sido escogida como la primera kage en Amegakure.

- Sakura-chan, como es posible que hasta tu te vuelvas un Kage antes que yo – se decía Naruto a si mismo con algo de celos latentes en su tono de voz, primero había sido Gaara con el país del viento y ahora Sakura con el país de la lluvia, pero en el fondo aunque sintiera como si se burlaran de el con aquellos títulos de alto rango y el aun siendo un gennin, se alegraba mucho por sus amigos, el sabia que iban a llegar muy lejos, tanto como el .

- basta Naruto, deja eso para otro momento, mirala- dijo Shikamaru en un susurro cuando llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, Sakura caminaba tropesandoce con algunas rocas en el camino hasta llegar a la puerta, parecía desorientada y no era para mas, casi se estrella contra los restos de la entrada pero puso su mano al frente antes de que su cabeza se estrellara, Naruto miro a Shikamaru y este asintió, se habían dado cuenta del raro comportamiento de Sakura desde que salieron hace dos días del país de la lluvia, Naruto y Shikamaru ya estaban al tanto de eso, sus ojos no los mostraba por su largo flequillo y no parecía cociente de quienes que estaban a su alrededor- ve a ver que le ocurre, sabes que tiene pensado ir a la cumbre de los Kages y si tiene problemas con sus...

-entiendo- dijo mientras se acercaba a la desubicada pelirosa, viendo lo descuidada que se encontraba, su respiración seguía apaciguada y lo que dejaba mostrar de su rostro, seguía inmutable ante la decadencia de su pueblo, en un rápido movimiento aparto el largo mechón de cabello que cubria sus ojos, sintiendo como se tensaba con su tacto, la respiración de ambos se detuvo, el la había descubierto, sus vendas tenían manchas de sangre donde se ubicaba uno de sus ojos, haciendo que cogiera rabia- ¿quien te hizo esto?- dijo como si fuera un silbido mordaz, sus manos apartaron el fleco a ambos lados de su rostro eh intento quitarle las vendas pero ella se opuso a eso, apretando las muñecas de Naruto

-fui yo, yo me hice esto- dijo secamente mientras soltaba bruscamente las manos de Naruto y dio unos pasos para atrás antes de ser atrapada por los hombros antes de caer por otro tropezón, eran pequeñas y duras contra su piel, esa persona desprendí un olor muy familiar, el olor que producen los equipos para hospitales nuevos y esterilizados, un olor que solo dos personas eran capaces de profesar- Tsunade...-dijo devilmente pero esta se aparta de ella

- lo siento, casi se cae señorita – dijo un poco nerviosa la fémina que la atrapo, Sakura le dio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, ella era Shizune, la fuerte y tímida mujer que conoció a lo largo de tres años pero al parecer ella no la reconocía - ¿quien es usted? No es de la aldea – dijo con seguridad mientras sentía como se alejaba unos pasos de ella, no la reconocía, ¿porque? Naruto la reconoció en el mismo instante en que la vio al igual que Shikamaru y Neji ¿porque ella no podía?

Su sonrisa se borro rápidamente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí mientras apartaba su mirada aun despejada de las hebras rosáceas hacia un lado y volvio a caminar para alejarse de ella, siendo guiada por el sonido de sus pasos y las voces distantes de las personas a su alrededor

- e -espera! - grito Shizune a la chica que estaba ciega, esas vendas le preocupaba si se quedo ciega permanentemente por algún incidente o si estuvo hay cuando el akatsuki ataco la aldea, su cabello rosado le recordaba mucho a la pequeña niña que la Hokage acogió entre sus brazos como una discípula al igual que ella...se parecía mucho a Sakura pero esta chica tenia una actitud fría y calculadora, su porte confiado y esa distinguida forma de caminar la diferenciaba mucho de la alegre niña que tomaba como una hermana, ademas de que esta mujer ciega, portadora de una brillante armadura con un diseño extraño para sus ojos, tenia la misma imponensia de Tsunade, de un Kage, un ser superior a cualquier ninja- no me dijo quien era- se dijo a si misma mientras sentía un escalofrió atravesar rápidamente por su espalda, erizando a su paso los vellos de su espalda, giro su cabeza, apartando la vista de la cautivadora y misteriosa mujer hasta ver el causante de esa mirada penetrante, Naruto negada con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se achicaban y la veían como si hubiera perdido la cordura

- en serio es necesario que lo haga, Shizune- dijo un poco ronco mientras veía el desconcierto en los ojos azabaches de la medic-nin, negó lentamente la cabeza, no comprendía lo que le decía el jinchuriki- yo te lo había dicho, fuiste la primera...te dije que estaba viva- dijo un poco mas calmado mientras sonreía abiertamente, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, vio como Naruto asentía al ver su expresión de asombro, las manos sudadas y el temblor en todo su cuerpo no se hicieron de esperar, **Sakura estaba viva**, giro su vista a donde había estado caminando la pelirosa pero no la encontró, había desaparecido

- S-Sakura, nuestra Sakura- dijo con felicidad mientras unas pequeñas y escurridizas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la alegría la inundo con rapidez pero se volvió rápidamente amarga al recordar nuevamente sus ojos, cubiertos por unas humedas vendas, cubiertas casi por completo de sangre- ella...ire a buscarla, necesito curar sus ojos- dijo mientras intentaba ir tras la pelirosa pero la mano del rubio se poso en su hombro antes de que saliera corriendo

- por favor Chizune? Es de Sakura-chan de quien estamos hablando y tu sabes cuales son sus dones en la medicina, creo que...ella sabe lo que esta haciendo- dijo un poco calmado pero por dentro se moría de angustia al igual que Shizune pero esas cosas no les incumbían, no tenían derecho a meterse en su vida privada o si? !claro que si, eran sus amigos¡ - pero podemos ir a preguntarle como se siente, somos sus amigos después de todo- dijo sonriente mientras corría por la misma dirección en la que se había ido Sakura siendo seguido rápidamente de una sonriente y preocupada pelinegra

el camino por el que se había ido la pelirosa se volvía cada vez mas difuso cuando avanzaron unos cuantos kilometros, siguieron corriendo mientras buscaban a la pelirosa por cada rincón de las cercanías, ¿desde cuando un ciego puede llegar tan lejos y mas si hay muchos obstáculos en el camino? Sakura era todo un misterio, su actitud fría, sus pocas expresiones corporales, su neutralidad y nueva personalidad distante, solo personas que actúan tan desinteresadamente se entendían y ellos no podían hacerlo porque eran todo lo contrario a lo que era ella. Si tuvieran un rastro o una pista que les pudiese ser de ayuda, teniendo la imagen e un peliplateado en mente ambos se detuvieron y miraron sus ojos, entendiendo que necesitaban a alguien que es un haz en el arte de ocultarse- necesitamos a Kakashi-sensei- dijeron al uninos mientras Naruto seguía a Shizune, a buscar al Hatake, el era el único que podría encontrarla, tenia una jauría de perros de rastreo, Pakun podría encontrarla sin problemas a través de su olor.

Sorprendentemente para ellos su plan no fue de mucha ayuda, ellos estaban frente a frente con Sakura siendo fuertemente abrazada por Kakashi, sus ojos mostraban la liberación de un gran peso sobre su espalda, su ceño estaba fruncido y a través de su mascara se podía ver una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio pero Sakura...nada, solo lo abrazo como el a ella solo que en menor intensidad, solo lo aceptaba con un gran aprecio y amistad pero admirablemente en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa casi muerta, no era muy visible pero ellos notaban que estaba hay, presente.

Naruto veía todo aun con su enorme sonrisa, y Shizune con una mas moderada, a una distancia prudente del maestro y la alumna, un poco mas atrás del rubio hiperactivo.

- Kakashi, no es muy común verte tan afectivo- dijo Sakura mientras lo separaba pesadamente de ella, aun se podía sentir su alegría pero un poco mas controlada, el no midió sus impulsos cuando la abrazo,solo lo hizo, la cara de su alumna, fría al contacto pero derretido por las pequeñas comisuras alzadas en forma de sonrisa, era nuevo pero tenia el presentimiento de que se acostumbraría a ello.

- donde quedo el sempai? Que yo sepa, soy tu maestro – dijo mientras revoloteaba los cabellos de la chica, quien comenzó a reír sin gracia, dejándolo aturdido, daba miedo esa risa, era seca y muy sombría así no era la forma de actuar de ella ¿que había ocurrido? Sentía como todo en ella había cambiado, no solo externa sino también internamente, no era desapercibido su actitud fría eh indiferente, aun en momentos como esos donde se daba por muerta y si estaba viva su reacción hubiera sido lagrimas y una larga fila de "gracias" que nunca seria de desagrado o molesta para alguien, pues así era Sakura y así la querian pero eso solo era lo que había pensado pues la realidad era muy diferente

- no es muy bien aceptado que llame con ese sufijo de parte de alguien que custodia otra aldea en especial si es la máxima autoridad- dijo serenamente para aclararle las dudas al peliplateado que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta del sobrero que llevaba colgando con una cuerda en su cuello, un sombrero morado y una bata blanca , ella giro con delicadeza sobre sus tobillos mientras señalaba con sus pulgares los kanjis inscritos en el espaldar

- Shodaime...Sakura...!eres la Amekage¡ - dijo sin poder guardar su asombro al igual que Shizune, Sakura era un Kage y como Kage de Amegakure debía ir a la reunión de los Kages que fue invocada por el Raikage pero al parecer ella no estaba enterada ¿o si? no era de sorprenderle si no lo sabia pues hace pocos días se había dado la noticia, días en los que ella estaba de viaje con el equipo.


End file.
